Impossible's now Possible
by Written-Ideas
Summary: Evelyn Kirke is your average girl except she is an orphan adopted by Digory Kirke. Visiting Uncle Kirke , Meeting the Pevensies and Going into Narnia. Falling in love with a King. Looks like the Impossible's now Possible. PeterxOc. I hope you like it!
1. Information on Original CharacterOc

A/N : First time on Narnia stories. I hope i don't give bad name to Narnia. Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis. Just borrowing characters and the plots along with Evelyn is mine.

* * *

Timeline: The Chronicle of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

Name: Evelyn Kirke

Race: Asian( Chinese/Japanese) mix with British/American.

Looks: Long brown/black wavy hair until a little over shoulder length. Like Susan a little. Brown somewhat hazel eyes. About a few inches shorter than Peter. Petite/fragile figure.

Age: 12 years old ( Peter: 13 yrs, Susan: 12 yrs, Edmund: 10 yrs , Lucy:8 yrs)

Personality: Shy, caring, loving, nervous when new to someone but becomes more like herself after a while, sarcastic, spilt personality issues, hardworking, Undecisive and calm.

Talents: Unknown/ learn through story.

Past: Learn more when reading.


	2. The Pevensies and Narnia

**Chapter 1: The Pevensies and Narnia.**

Evelyn's POV

Here it is, the house. Uncle Kirke's house. The World War II is scary. Because of it, I get to come here more then usual. Uncle Kirke isn't really my uncle. He's just taking care of me since he saw me in the orphanage.

I don't really have any friends. But I don't mind. I visit Uncle Kirke's house twice a year or sometimes more. I love Uncle Kirke like he is really my uncle. He told me millions of times not to go into a room in his house. I listened of course.

As I enter, I saw the lady that frequently scares me. The one that takes care of the house, Mrs. Macready. She's scolding or warning…or maybe explaining the 'rules' of the house to four children.

I put my bags down before entering the room and stopping her from further explaining.

Evelyn: I think that's enough. You know how Uncle Kirke likes peace and quiet. But he loves kids more. So, I think they should be welcomed warmly and not in the manner you just used.

She just huff and went off.

I see a little girl. Short hair and playful eyes. She seems to be more lively and yet more mature than her age. The second is a boy with black hair and eyes. Mischief could be seen from his eyes. Next is a young lady about my age but she seems too mature.

Probably very practical by looks. She's very beautiful. Next is a older looking guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He seems very uncertain yet knows his responsibility. He's very handsome looking.. Wait…what am I thinking? I feel a blush creep to my face as I see his face.

The oldest started talking: Um, thanks I guess. I'm Peter Pevensie and these are my siblings, Lucy, Edmund and Susan.

Evelyn: I see. I'm Evelyn Kirke.

Peter: Are you the Professor's relative?

Evelyn: Of course not. Actually I'm an orphan but I'm always invited by Uncle Kirke to visit him.

Susan: How old are you anyway?

Evelyn: 12 years of age. You?

Susan: 12 years of age as well.

Lucy: I'm 8 years of age! Edmund's 10 and Peter's 13.

Evelyn: My, aren't you a bright and enthusiastic child. I'm sure we'll be good friends. It's a pleasure meeting all of you. Now, lets get your bags up into your rooms. Betty, Ivy, and Margaret. Would you please get their bags to their room?

The three of them chorused together their answer which is yes before proceeding with their duty.

Late at night,

The Pevensies and I sit at the living room.

Radio: German aircraft carried out ……..

Susan off it.

Lucy: The sheets feel scratchy.

Susan: Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon.

Edmund: Yeah, if home's still there.

Susan: Isn't time you were in bed?

Edmund: Yes, MUM!

Peter (to Edmund): Ed!

Peter (to Lucy): You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really.

Evelyn: Well, goodnight. I'm off to bed.

I turned to Lucy and hug her.

Evelyn: Goodnight and have wonderful dreams , Lucy.

Turning to Edmund, I hug him and place a small peck on his forehead before saying goodnight once more and going off to bed.

Next Day,

(Rain pours down outside)

Susan: "Gastrovascular." Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular.

Peter: Is it Latin?

Susan: Yes.

Edmund: Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?

Susan slams the dictionary shut.

Lucy: We could play hide-and-seek!

Peter: But we're already having so much fun.

Lucy: Come on Peter, please! Pretty please?

Peter (smiling): One, two, three, four....

Edmund: What?!

Peter: ....five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, 11...

I saw everyone hide and I quickly followed. I saw Lucy went into the forbidden room. I quickly chase after her to stop her.

Evelyn: Lucy! Wait! Not that room!

I followed closely behind her as she enter . She went into wardrobe and I follow her. Soon after, we both landed on snow.

We look around in wonder. Then , something that look like a faun appeared and Lucy screamed while I hug her close to me. I know about magical creatures because of Uncle Kirke.

He writes and tells me stories about them. I particularly like the lions. The faun screamed as well and drop his parcels as he hide behind the tree.

Lucy then slowly pick up the packages.

Faun: Uh, Ch…. Ch.. child.

Lucy: Were you hiding from us?

Tumnus: No. Uh, well. (stammering) I just... I... No. No. I-I-I just... I was just, um... I

didn't want to scare the both of you.

Lucy: If you don't mind my asking...what are you?

Tumnus: Well, I'm a...(sighs) Well, I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of…beardless dwarf?

Lucy: I'm not a dwarf. I'm a girl! And, actually, I'm tallest in my class.

Tumnus: Do you mean to say that you're a Daughter of Eve?

Lucy: Well, my mum's name is Helen...

Tumnus: Yes, but you are in fact human?

Lucy: Yes, of course.

Tumnus: What are you both doing here?

Lucy: Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and...

Tumnus: Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?

Lucy: Narnia? What's that?

Tumnus: Well, dear girl, you're in it! Everything from the lamppost, all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle…is Narnia,"

Lucy: This is an awfully big wardrobe.

Tumnus: (scoffs) War Drobe? (aloud) I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus.

Lucy: Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie. (extends hand)... Oh, you shake it.

Tumnus: Uh…why?

Lucy: I... I don't know. People do it when they meet each other.

(Tumnus shakes her hand left to right)

Evelyn: I'm Evelyn Kirke. I'm from Lucy's world as well. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus.

Tumnus: Well, then, Lucy Pevensie and Evelyn Kirke from the shining city of War Drobe in the wonderous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?

Lucy: Well, thank you very much, but I... we probably should be getting back.

Tumnus: Yes, but it's just around the corner! And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and cakes! And-and, perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines.

Lucy: I don't know…..should we, Evelyn?

Tumnus: Come on. It's not every day that I get to make new friends.

Evelyn: Well, I suppose we could come for a little while.

Lucy: If you have sardines.

Tumnus: By the bucketload.

We walk to house with him leading us.

Tumnus: Not much further..wait until you see it. You all right?

Lucy: Mm-hm.

Evelyn: Narnia sure is a beautiful place!

Lucy: Yes, it is! I love it here!

Tumnus: Well, here we are. Come along.

In the house,

Tumnus: After you.

Evelyn & Lucy: Thank you.

As we enter, Lucy and I stare at a picture.

Tumnus: Now that…that is my father.

Lucy: He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you.

Evelyn: I have to agree with Lucy.

Tumnus: No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really.

Lucy: My father is fighting in the war.

Evelyn: Cheer up, Lucy! I'm sure he's fine! I am sure you would win the war! I mean England.

Lucy: Thank you, Evelyn.

Tumnus: My father went away to war too. But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter.

Lucy: Winter's not all bad. There's ice skating and snow ball fights. Oh! And Christmas!

Tumnus: Not here. No. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years.

Lucy: What? No presents for a hundred years?

Tumnus: Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer. We ,Fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired. And music! Oh, such music! Would... would you like to hear some now?

Lucy & Evelyn : Oh! Yes please.

Tumnus(gets flute out): Now, are either of you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?

Lucy(shakes her head): Sorry, no.

Evelyn: Me neither.

Tumnus: Well, that's good. Because this… probably won't sound anything like one.

Tumnus plays a Narnia Lullaby and Lucy watches Narnians dancing in the fire and falls asleep under an enchantment.

Evelyn: What did you just do?!

Tumnus: I… why aren't you asleep? You are suppose to be asleep by now.

Evelyn: You were… putting us under an enchantment? Why?

Tumnus: I…I'm sorry…

Evelyn: Are you still going to kidnap us?

Tumnus: No… why don't we wait for Lucy to wake up?

Evelyn: I think I will do just that.

Hours later, she wakes up, the sun has set.

Lucy: Oh, I should go.

Tumnus: It's too late for that now. I'm such a terrible faun.

Lucy: Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met.

Tumnus: Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling.

Lucy: No. You can't have done anything that bad.

Tumnus: It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing.

Lucy: What are you doing?

Tumnus: I'm kidnapping you....It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her!

Lucy: But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't. I thought you were my friend.

Tumnus: Now. She may already know you're both here. The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side!

We were at the lamp post from before.

Tumnus: Can you both find your way back from here?

Lucy: I think so.

Evelyn: Don't worry , Lucy. I know the way.

Tumnus: All right.

Lucy: Will you be alright?

Tumnus started laughing nervously.

Lucy: Hey... hey... hey.

Evelyn: Come on Mr. Tumnus. We forgive you. You found your way to justice in the end and that's all that matters.

Tumnus: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here.

He tries to hand Lucy's handkerchief back.

Lucy: Keep it. You need it more than I do.

Tumnus laughs, and touches Lucy's nose.

Tumnus: No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, Evelyn Kirke, I am glad to have met you two. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go. Go!

Lucy and I walk into the wardrobe. But it seems… something weird happen.

Evelyn: Lucy! Where are you?!

Lucy: Here! Hurry! Peter and Susan will have my head!

Evelyn: Lucy! Lucy! Where are you!? I can't get through! Lucy!? I think she went through. But why can't I go through? Never mind that then. I just have to survive here. There's a cave there. Before I go there, I'll get some firewood to make a fire.

I got the firewood and made a fire in the cave. Hmm… perhaps I should get some food.

Meanwhile with Lucy,

Peter: 98, 99, 100... Ready or not, here I come!

Lucy: It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!

Edmund: Shut up! He's coming!

Peter: You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game!

Lucy: Weren't you wondering where I was? Wait! Where's Evelyn!? She was with me just now.

Edmund; That's the point. That was why he was seeking you. What do you mean Evelyn is missing?

Susan: Does this mean I win?

Peter: I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore.

Lucy: But we been gone for hours.

(Susan and Edmund examine the wardrobe)

Susan: Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe.

Peter: One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination.

Lucy: But I wasn't imagining!

Susan: That's enough, Lucy.

Lucy: I wouldn't lie about this!

Edmund: Well, I believe you.

Lucy: You do?

Edmund: Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?s

Peter: Will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?

Edmund: It was just a joke!

Peter: When are you gonna learn to grow up?

Edmund :Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!

He storms out.

Susan: Well, that was nicely handled!

Susan follows Edmund out.

Lucy: But... it really was there.

Peter: Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough. We better find Evelyn or she's probably hiding somewhere and doesn't know we stopped playing.


	3. In Narnia Again with the White Witch

I wish to thank huffle-bibin otherwise known as Bibbi. I wish to tell the reviewer that I did not intend on angering them. But, I won't be doing a favour to the world if I stop because there are others that written fics like mine.

I also wish to say that I won't stop writing because I will disappoint people and myself. I had to get it out or else it will get stuck in my head. So, I apologise once more. I respect on asking us to respect the reviewer's review.

I did the best I could and I hope you intend on going easy on me and at least try, please. I'm sorry if I offended other people and the original story and the characters belongs to C.S Lewis although I like the movie version better. The Oc belongs to me.

**Chapter 2: In Narnia again with the White Witch!**

Evelyn's POV

After that day, I found Mr. Tumnus and he offered to let me stay at his place which I agreed wholeheartedly. I was out looking for firewood when I saw a someone.

Evelyn: Lucy? Lucy! Over here!

Lucy: Evelyn! Thank god your alright.

Evelyn: Oh ..Lucy.. Come on.. Lets go to Mr. Tumnus and get you warmed up.

Lucy: An excellent idea. It is pretty cold here.

As we walk, Lucy asked me something.

Lucy: How come you didn't come back? Peter , Susan, Edmund, Mrs Macready , the Professor and myself got worried about you.

Evelyn: Wow.. really? I didn't know I would be missed. I don't really know Lucy. There was like a barrier preventing me from leaving. I tried calling out to you but you vanished.

Lucy: Oh. I'm so sorry Evelyn! It was my fault wasn't it?

Evelyn: There, there now. Come on.

We enter Mr Tumnus house and enjoyed tea while talking.

Meanwhile with Edmund,

Edmund: Lucy! Lucy? I think I believe you now! Lucy?

Ginarrbrik: Yah! (Whipping sound) (Edmund dives out of the way into the snow. A dwarf hops ut from the sleigh. Edmund runs but the dwarf throws a whip around Edmund's legs and puts knife to his throat)

Edmund: Oh! Leave me alone!

White Witch: What is it now, Ginarrbrik?

Edmund: Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!

Ginarrbrik: How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!

Edmund: I didn't know!

Ginarrbrik: You will know her better hereafter!

White Witch: Wait! What is your name, Son of Adam?

Edmund: Uh, Edmund.

White Witch: And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?

Edmund: I'm not sure. I was just following my sister.

White Witch: Your sister? How many are you?

Edmund: Four. Lucy's the only one that's been here before. She said she met some

Faun called Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't either.

White Witch: Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?

Edmund joins her.

White Witch:Now, how about something hot to drink?

Edmund: Yes, please, Your Majesty.

The Witch takes a vial and drops a green drop on snow that transforms into a hot gives it to Edmund)

Ginarrbrik: Your drink, sire.

Edmund: How did you do that?

White Witch: I can make anything you like.

Edmund: Can you make me taller?

White Witch: Anything you'd like to eat?

Edmund: Turkish delight?

Another drop comes down and turns into a box of Turkish Delight and Ginarrbrik gives it to Edmund.

White Witch: Edmund? I would very much like to meet the rest of your family.

Edmund: Why? They're nothing special.

White Witch (wiping his mouth with Ginarrbrik's hat): Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are. But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own. And you are the sort of boy who I could see, one day, becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King.

Edmund: Really?

White Witch: Of course, you'd have to bring your family.

Edmund: Oh. Do you mean, Peter would be king too?

White Witch: No! No, no. But a king needs servants.

Edmund: I guess I could bring 'em.

White Witch: Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between 'd love it there, Edmund. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delight.

Edmund: Couldn't I have some more now?

White Witch: No! …*smiles* Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?

Edmund: I hope so, Your Majesty.

White Witch: Until then, dear one. Mmm, I'm gonna miss you.

Lucy: Edmund? Oh Edmund! You got in too! Isn't it wonderful? (hugs her brother)

Edmund: Where have you been?

Lucy: With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine! The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me.

Edmund: The White Witch?

Lucy: She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't. Are you all right? You look awful.

Edmund: Well, what'd you expect! I mean, it's freezing. How do we get out of here?

Lucy: Come on. This way.

As they went back, Evelyn started thinking.

Evelyn: Why can't I go back , Mr Tumnus?

Tumnus: I wouldn't know. But Aslan might.

Evelyn: Aslan?

Tumnus: Yes, he is the real king of Narnia. Truly he is magnificent.

Evelyn: I see.. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mr Tumnus.

Tumnus: Goodnight, Evelyn Kirke.

The next day,

I woke up to the noise of growling. A wolf's growl.

Evelyn: What is that noise?

Tumnus: Sh.. run Evelyn Kirke! The White Witch knows that you are here. She knows about me meeting humans and not handing them over. Take the back door. I hold them off. Take this cloth back to Lucy Pevensie for me. Run to the forest. I was suppose to meet Mr Beaver there. He'll help you.

Evelyn: But I can't leave you here! It isn't right!

Tumnus: You must go. You can save Narnia but I can't. So go!

I ran out the back door and ran into the forest until I collided into a Beaver.

Evelyn: Mr Beaver?

Mr Beaver: Yeah?

Evelyn: I'm Evelyn Kirke.

Mr Beaver: You're a human! I never imagine I would meet one!

Evelyn: Yes. I'm a human. Perhaps we should find a cave to rest in.

Mr Beaver: Why?

Evelyn: I'm planning on going back to Mr Tumnus house after this.

As we found a cave to rest in. We slept in the warmth of a fire.

I awoke and found him still sleeping.

I went to a nearby tree when I heard people's voices.

Susan: *gasps* Impossible,

Lucy: Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination.

Peter: *stammering* I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it.

Lucy: No. It wouldn't. *Lucy hits Peter in the face with a snowball* But that might!

Peter throws one back at her and a snowball fight begins.

Lucy: Oh!

Susan hits Edmund in the arm with one.

Edmund: Ow! *rubs his arm* Stop it!

They all realized Edmund had lied to them.

Peter: You little liar!

Edmund: You didn't believe her, either!

Peter: Apologize to Lucy.

Edmund just looks at her.

Peter: Say you're sorry. *Peter steps up to him*

Edmund: All right! I'm sorry.

Lucy: That's all right. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending.

Edmund : Oh, very funny.

Susan: Maybe we should go back.

Edmund: But shouldn't we at least take a look around?

Peter: I think Lucy should decide.

Lucy: I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!

Peter: Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is. (goes back into wardrobe)

Susan: But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this.

Peter: No. But I'm sure the professor won't mind us using these. *Peter starts handing out the fur coats*Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe. *shoves a coat at Edmund*

Edmund: But that's a girl's coat!

Peter: I know.

I see Lucy running to Mr Tumnus in shock. I walk there as well.

Mr Beaver: Were you gonna leave me?

Evelyn: Oh. I forgot about you. Sorry Mr Beaver. Come lets go.

Peter: "The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

Susan: All right. Now we really should go back.

Lucy: But what about Mr. Tumnus?

Susan: If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do.

Lucy: You don't understand, do you? I'm the human!!! She must have found out he helped me! And Evelyn! Oh no! They got her too! Evelyn! I'm so sorry!

Peter: Maybe we could call the police.

Susan: These are the police.

Peter (to Lucy): Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something

Edmund: Why? (Everyone looks at him.) I mean, he's a criminal!

Lucy: How about Evelyn!? Are we just going to leave her!?

Peter: I… Lu, I don't know.

I decided to cut in here.

Evelyn: Lucy.. come here now. I'm fine as you can see.

Lucy: Evelyn? Evelyn! You're alright.

Evelyn: Yes I am. Are you alright?

Lucy: I am. What happened to Mr Tumnus?

Evelyn: He used himself as distraction to let me escape. I'm really sorry Lucy. Oh, here, this is yours.

I handed her the hankerchief which she accepted.

Evelyn: Oh, I like you to meet someone. Mr Beaver, you may come out now.

A beaver came into view.

Peter: Here, boy. *clicks tongue* Here, boy. *clicks with his tongue and fingers and holds out his hand, Mr. Beaver stares at it then sits upright*

Mr. Beaver: I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!

Lucy and I both laugh at this.

Peter:Oh! Sorry.

Mr. Beaver: Come on. Further in.

Susan: What you are doing?!

Edmund: She's right. How do we know we can trust him?

Peter: He said he knows the faun.

Susan: He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!

Mr. Beaver: Everything all right?

Peter: Yes. We were just talking.

Mr. Beaver: That's better left for safer quarters.

Lucy: He means the trees.

Edmund and Susan give each other exasperated looks.

Peter shrugs, takes Lucy's hand and follows the beaver. The others follow to Beaver's dam through the cliffs.

Mr. Beaver: Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall.

They continue traveling under a bridge and then they see the Dam in middle of a frozen pool. Smoke rises from the chimney.

Mr. Beaver: Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee.

Lucy: It's lovely.

Mr. Beaver: It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though.

Mrs. Beaver: Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I... Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day.*to Mr. Beaver* Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?

Mr. Beaver: I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped. *chuckling*

I giggled myself. It was quite funny.

Mrs. Beaver: Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company.

*Mr. Beaver chuckles. Lucy, Susan, Peter & I follow Mrs. Beaver inside.)

Mr. Beaver: Now, careful. Watch your step.

Mrs. Beaver: Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair.

Edmund looks at the two hills that the Witch pointed out to him

Mr. Beaver: Enjoyin' the scenery, are we?

Edmund shakes off that comment, & enters the dam. Mr. Beaver follows him

Peter: Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?

Mr. Beaver: They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again.

Mrs. Beavers dashes over and plunks a plate on the table.

Mrs. Beaver: Fish 'n' chips! *Lucy looks sad* But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope.

Mr. Beaver: *spits* Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move!

The Pevensies all look serene as Edmund comes over from his place on the stairs.

Edmund: Who's Aslan?

Mr. Beaver: *laughing* Who's Aslan? *laughing* You cheeky little blighter. *Mrs. Beaver elbows him* What?

They and myself look at the Pevensies confused faces.

Mr. Beaver: You don't know, do you?

Peter: Well, we haven't exactly been here very long.

Mr. Beaver: Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia!

Mrs. Beaver: He's been away for a long while.

Mr. Beaver: But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!

Lucy: He's waiting for us?

Mr. Beaver: You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!

Mrs. Beaver: Well, then...

Mr. Beaver: Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening

because of you!

Susan: You're blaming us?

Mrs. Beaver: No! Not blaming. Thanking you!

Mr. Beaver: There's a prophecy.

Mr Beaver & Evelyn: "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

Susan: You know that doesn't really rhyme.

Mr. Beaver: Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point! How did you know of the prophecy?

Evelyn: Uncle Kirke had told me about it.

Mrs. Beaver: It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia. Although I do not know why Evelyn is here.

Peter: And you think we're the ones???

Mr. Beaver: Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army.

Lucy: Our army?

Susan: Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war.

Peter: I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!

Susan: We're from Finchley.

Mr. Beaver: Hmm?

Susan: Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go.

Mr. Beaver: No, you can't just leave.

Lucy: He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus.

Peter: It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed? Ed?

Edmund has disappeared. Peter looks around the room before turning back to Susan

Peter: I'm gonna kill him.

Mr. Beaver: You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?

Peter: Hurry!

They reach the top of the hill. Edmund in the distance can be seen going through the Witch's castle gates.

Lucy: *shouting* Edmund!

Mr. Beaver: Shh! They'll hear ya!

Peter starts to run after Edmund but Mr. Beaver grabs him by the sleeve of his coat.

Mr. Beaver: No!

Peter: Get off me!

Mr. Beaver: You're playing into her hands.

Susan: We just can't let him go!

Lucy: He's our brother!

Mr. Beaver: He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of ya!

Peter: Why?

Mr. Beaver: To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill ya!

The three Pevensie stare horrified. I look like I was just as scared.

Susan: This is all your fault.

Peter: My fault?

Susan: None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!

Peter: Oh, so you knew this would happen?

Susan: I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!

Lucy: Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund.

Mr. Beaver: She's right. Only Aslan can save your brother now.

Peter: Then take us to him.

We turn and watch as the gates shut behind Edmund.

Mr. Beaver: Hurry, Mama! They're after us!

Mrs. Beaver: Oh, right then...

She dashes around grabbing things from various cupboards.

Peter: What's she doing?

Mrs. Beaver: Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry.

Mr. Beaver: I'm cranky now!

I saw that the wolves are already at the dam.

Susan: Do you think we'll need jam?

Peter: Only if the Witch serves toast.

I giggled at this to find Peter staring at me with a slight grin.

I stop myself 'cause this isn't the time for laughing.

The wolves start attacking the dam. Mr Beaver open a door leading to a tunnel.

Mr. Beaver: Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place.

Mrs. Beaver: You told me it led to your mum's!

Lucy trips on a root…

Susan: Lucy!

Lucy: They're in the tunnel.

Mr. Beaver: Quick! This way.

Mrs. Beaver: Hurry!

Peter: Run!

Mrs. Beaver: Quick! Quick! Quick!

We continue to run further but come to dead end

Mrs. Beaver: You should have brought a map!

Mr. Beaver: There wasn't room next to the jam!

He jumps up and into the hole. Everyone else including myself follows.

Susan: Lucy!

Lucy backs away as the others emerge, trips and falls flat on her back. Peter and Mr. Beaver roll a barrel in front of the hole, Mr. Beaver turns and his face drops when he sees what Lucy tripped over – little woodland creatures turned to stone. Mr. Beaver walks up to a stone Badger and touches its paw.

Mrs. Beaver: I'm so sorry, dear

Mr. Beaver: He was my best mate.

Peter: What happened here?

A fox appears on a little ledge above the Badger hole.

Fox: This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch

Mr. Beaver: You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!

Fox: Relax. I'm one of the good guys

Mr. Beaver: Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones.

Fox: An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move.

Peter: What did you have in mind?

We climbed a tree. I climbed first and Peter handed me Lucy. I carried her up and put her next to me. Then the Beavers. Then Susan which I give a helping hand 'cause there's no method for me to carry her up. Peter climbed on his own.

Wolves burst out of the barreled up hole and encircle the Fox who was in the process of covering the tracks with his tail before they came.

Fox: Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?

Maugrim *circles the fox*: Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans.

Fox: *laughs* Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?

One of the other wolves pounces on the fox and grabs him harshly in his jaws. Maugrim walks right up to him.

Maugrim: Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where were the fugitives?

The Fox hangs his head in shame and points with a paw.

Fox: North. They ran north.

Maugrim: Smell them out.

As the wolves ran in that direction. I quickly went down and help Lucy and the others down before running to the fox and helping him. I hug him as well.

Evelyn: You should learn how to be careful. You got me worried there. Come on. We should find a cave. Meanwhile, Peter help this fox to the cave to the west of here while I'll gather some firewood. Susan, take care of Lucy. Mrs Beaver, try cleaning the fox's wound. Mr Beaver, please stay on the lookout for any wolves.

Lucy: Please be careful Evelyn.

Susan: I agree with Lucy. Please do take care of yourself. You got us worried plentiful of times.

Evelyn: I will. Bye.

I collect the firewood and head over to the cave.

Evelyn: Hello. Here's the firewood.

Peter: I'll start the fire.

Evelyn: Thanks.

After fire is lit,

Fox: They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!

Evelyn: You mean badger help Mr Tumnus.

Fox: Yes, he did. And some others as well.

Lucy: Are you all right?

Fox: Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!

Mrs. Beaver: Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day.

Mr. Beaver: Worst day of the year.

I giggled at this. Mr Beaver is very funny to tell you the truth.

Fox: Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for.

Lucy: You're leaving?

Fox: It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops.

Mr. Beaver: You've seen Aslan?

Mrs. Beaver: What's he like?

Fox: Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch.

Susan: But we're not planning fighting any witch.

Fox: But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!

Mr. Beaver: We can't go to war without you.

Peter: We just want our brother back.

I thank those who read. Please do not take my words on top as offence. Please continue to read my story. I hope I did well.


	4. To Aslan with Presents!

I want to thank those who reviewed. I do not own Narnia or its characters. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much Bibbi on the comments. It made my day. I am sorry I didn't upload yesterday. So I'll try uploading another chapter later. I hope Evelyn isn't too Mary Sue like Peter's Narnia said. Anyway, enjoy reading!

**Chapter 3: To Aslan! With Presents**

Mr. Beaver: Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river.

Peter: River?

Mrs. Beaver: Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years.

Peter: It's so far!

Mrs. Beaver: It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?

Susan: Smaller.

Mr. Beaver: Come on, humans! While we're still young.

Peter bends down to give Lucy a piggy back ride.

Peter: If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat.

Mr. Beaver: Hurry up! Come on!

Lucy: He is getting a little bossy!

Mrs. Beaver: No! Behind you! It's her!

Mr. Beaver: Run! Run!

Peter: Run!

We flee across the lake and into the woods as the sleigh gains behind

us. We ran into the forest on the other end of the lake.

Peter: Hurry!

Mr. Beaver: Inside! Dive! Dive!

Mrs. Beaver: Quick! Quick, quick, quick!

They dive down into a little cave and go very still, watching the shadow on the mound of snow in front of them. Snow drops down as someone moves about over them and walks away.

Lucy: Maybe she's gone.

Peter: I suppose I'll go look.

Mr. Beaver: No! *climbing out* You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!

Mrs. Beaver: Well, neither are you, Beaver.

Mr. Beaver: *takes her paws in his* Thanks sweetheart! *scrambles up top. The others wait nervously including myself.

Susan: What's that? What's...

Peter: Shh, shh, shh.

Mr Beavers suddenly pops his head down. Lucy shrieks!

Mr. Beaver: Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see ya!

We walk cautiously but as we see who the figure is. Lucy started running to wards him. Father Christmas standing there with a happy smile on his face while laughing.

Lucy: Merry Christmas, sir.

Father Christmas: It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived.

Susan: Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this...

Peter: We thought you were the Witch.

Father Christmas: Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch.

I giggled before smiling at Father Christmas.

Evelyn: Its certainly a pleasure meeting you.

Susan: I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia.

Father Christmas: No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your

Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these. *reaches into his sleigh and pulls out a huge brown sack*

Lucy: Presents! *runs up to him*

Father Christmas: The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it... *presents her with a little dagger*.

Lucy: Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough.

Father Christmas: I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs. Susan.

She steps forwards and he hands her a bow and a quiver of arrows

Father Christmas: Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss.

Susan: What happened to "battles are ugly affairs"?

Father Christmas: Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard,

*presents her with an ivory horn* blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come.

Susan: Thanks.

She steps back and Peter steps forwards. Father Christmas gives him a bright silver shield and a sword in its scabbard. Peter draws the sword out.

Father Christmas: Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand.

Peter: Thank you, sir.

Father Christmas: I did not expect another human girl. Evelyn Kirke. You have a lot of potential in you. I think this will do fine. * He hands me a necklace which is a love shape with a lion in the middle. The lion is surrounded by the stars , moon and sun.* I hope you can handle this. Someone once told me to hand it to someone with a lot of good in them and the potential to be more stronger than their looks.

Evelyn: Thank you, sir. I hope your faith in me will strengthen me.

Father Christmas: These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan! *climbs into his sleigh* And Merry Christmas!

Lucy: Merry Christmas!

Susan & Evelyn: Merry Christmas, sir!

Peter: Bye, sir! See you next year!

Lucy & Evelyn: Goodbye!

Mrs. Beaver: ha ha ha!

Lucy: Told you he was real.

Peter: He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice.

We look down and see the ice starting to break. On instinct, I grab Lucy and Susan by the hand to make sure they were alright.

Evelyn: Be careful!

Peter: We need to cross, now!

Lucy: Don't beavers make dams?

Mr. Beaver: I'm not that fast, dear.

Peter: Come on!

Susan: Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?

Peter: We don't have a minute.

Susan: I'm just trying to be realistic.

Peter: No, you're trying to be smart. As usual.

Evelyn: Please do not fight. All of you are family!

They stare shock at me but I just look away.

We start climbing down. But Susan looks like she might stay but the howling of the wolves in the distance seem to have changed her mind.

Peter puts a foot on the ice and water spurts up from under it.

Mr. Beaver: Wait. Maybe I should go first.

Peter: Maybe you should.

Mr Beaver tests out the ice with his feet and tail, trying to find the strongest passage

Mrs. Beaver: You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?

Mr. Beaver: Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking.

The rest of us start to follow Mr Beaver across the ice.

Susan: If Mum knew what we were doing...

Peter: Mum's not here.

Lucy: Oh, no!

I look at the direction Lucy was looking at. The wolves. Their coming!

Peter: Run!

Susan: Hurry!

The wolves leap in front of us on the frozen river. Turning we see that we are trapped by the rest of the wolves. Mr Beaver tries to threaten on but is pounced on and pinned to the ground.

Mrs. Beaver: No!

Lucy: Peter!

Peter draws his sword.

Maugrim: Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt.

Mr. Beaver: Don't worry about me! Run him through!

Maugrim: Leave now while you can, and your brother goes with you.

Susan: Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!

Maugrim: Smart girl.

Mr. Beaver: Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!

Maugrim: Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go.

Susan: Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!

Mr. Beaver: No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!

Maugrim: What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river.

Lucy: Peter! (looking up horrified)

Peter (noticing the waterfall is starting to crack and collapse): Hold onto me!

He stabs sword into the ice. The waterfall plunges down on them and sweeps them away. The beavers propel the chunk of ice to shore. Peter stands up holding Lucy's coat in his hand, but no Lucy.

Mrs. Beaver: Lovely.

Susan: What have you done? Lucy! Lucy!

Lucy: (off-screen) Has anyone seen my coat?

I was still in the water as I carried Lucy up.

Peter: Lucy! Thank god! Evelyn, thank you for saving Lucy.

Evelyn: No problem.

Mr. Beaver: Don't you worry, dear. Your brother's got you well looked after.

Mrs. Beaver: And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore.

They see a blossom growing in sped up style and leave their coats behind as the wood

changes from winter into spring/summer

As I climb up, I slipped and fell back into the water. I tried swimming up but the currents too big.

Lucy: Evelyn!!

Susan: Evelyn! Where are you!?

Lucy: Peter! Save her!

Peter without hesitation jumped into the water and came back with me.

I stare at his eyes for a while before noticing what I was doing. I blush because it was foolish of me.

Evelyn: T-thank you, Peter. For saving me.

Peter: It was nothing.

The Pevensies and myself are now just wearing only shirts and no socks. As they pass a tree, Lucy stops and turns as a Dryad forms and wave to her.

She waves back and follows the others as they enter the camp. Centaurs, Bears, Fauns all stop what they are doing as the children pass through the camp.

Susan: Why are they all staring at us?

Lucy: Maybe they think you look funny.

Mr. Beaver: (To Mrs. Beaver) Oi, stop your fussing. You look lovely.

They stop in front of an official looking tent where General Oreius stands guard. Peter pulls out his sword and holds it on front of him pointing to the sky.

Peter: (To Oreius) We have come to see Aslan.

Tent flaps in the breeze and suddenly everyone kneels. Aslan comes out from the tent and the Pevensies kneel as well.I quickly followed their example.

Aslan: Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. Tell me girl, who are you? And where is the fourth?

Evelyn: I am Evelyn Kirke.

Peter: That's why we're here, sir. We need your help.

Susan: We had a little trouble along the way.

Peter: Our brother's been captured by the White Witch.

Aslan: Captured? How could this happen?

Mr. Beaver: He betrayed them, Your Majesty.

Oreius: Then he has betrayed us all!

Evelyn: Stop it! *everyone stares at her* I believe that you should never judge anyone without getting to know them. Besides, he didn't really betray us. He still has a good heart! He was persuaded by the white witch.

I'm sure of it. I….. I'm sorry.. it's just unfair that people talk about others before seeing themselves and seeing how the person they were talking about really is. Once again, I'm sorry about my outburst.

Aslan: Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation.

Peter: It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him.

Susan: We all were.

Lucy: Sir, he's our brother.

Aslan: I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think .

Thank you for reading! I hope you review. Thanks again!


	5. First kill and Edmund's Back!

Thank you to those who reviewed, Bibbi, White Hunter and Peter's Narnia. Thanks again Bibbi! You know how to make great comments. Thank you White Hunter. Thank you aireagle92 on favourites. I know this chapter's not really long but I hope it'll do. I do not own Narnia or its characters. They belong to C.S Lewis!

**Chapter 4: First Kill and Edmund's back!**

Everyone went their separate ways but I see Peter and Aslan talking together,

Aslan: That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King. You doubt the prophecy?

Peter: No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am .

Aslan: Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat. *Aslan chuckles* Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours... and mine.

Peter: But I couldn't even protect my own family.

Aslan: You've brought them safely this far.

Peter: Not all of them.

Aslan: Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe.

I went over to Lucy and Susan.

Lucy: You look like Mum.

Susan: Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war

Lucy: We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!

Susan: If we ever get back. I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?

Lucy: Yes. Before you got boring.

Susan: Oh, really? *Splashes Lucy with water. Lucy splashes her back and they both end upwet and laughing. Susan pulls a towel from a branch to reveal a wolf's faces inches from her own.*

Maugrim: Please don't run. We're tired.

Vardan: And we'd prefer to kill you quickly.

I quickly ran to them.

Evelyn; Go! Climb up the trees! I'll distract them! Use the horn, Susan!

Susan's horn is blown

Peter: Susan!

Susan and Lucy are in a tree and some of the wolves trying to get to them while others attacking Evelyn . Peter charges across the river brandishing his sword as Susan hauls her feet up.

Peter: Get back!

Lucy: Peter! Ah!

Lucy and Susan watch as the wolves encircle Peter. I watch up in horror as I get up from my fall after the wolf pushed me.

Maugrim: Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you.

Susan: Peter! Watch out!

Evelyn: Peter! Be careful!

Aslan and a small group of soldiers appear. Aslan pins the second wolf to the ground.

Aslan: No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle.

Maugrim: You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... ...like a dog! *leaps at Peter*

Susan: Look out!

Evelyn: Peter!

Peter and Maugrim both fall to the ground. I stood frozen with fear. I see Lucy and Susan ran to him.

Lucy: Peter!

Susan: Peter!

They push the wolf away to reveal a shaken up Peter

whom they both hug. Aslan releases the other wolf, Vardan, who runs away.

Aslan: After him. He'll lead you to Edmund.

Oreius nods and they charge after the other wolf.

I ran to him and practically pounce on him while my tears ran freely.

Evelyn: You idiot! Are you alright? You could have died! Never ever do that again!

Peter: I'm fine, Evelyn. I didn't know you care so much. You are wetting my shirt.

Evelyn: Oh. I'm sorry.

I roughly wipe the tears away with my shirt.

Aslan: Peter. Clean your sword.

After Peter clean his sword,

Peter placing his sword in the grass and Aslan removing his paw from his shoulder.

Aslan: Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia.

Everyone started smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Everyone went their separate ways. Later that day, as I came out from my tent which I'm sharing with Lucy and Susan, I saw Peter looking up at Edmund and Aslan. Susan and Lucy emerge from the tent as well.

Lucy: Edmund!

She started running to his direction but was stopped.

As Edmund and Aslan came,

Aslan: What's done is done. There's no need to speak to Edmund about what is past. Evelyn Kirke. After this reunion, meet me in my tent.

Edmund: Hello.

Lucy and Susan hug him and Edmund looks relieved.

Susan: Are you all right?

Edmund: I'm a little tired.

I hug him and hold him so tight like I was gonna lose him until he started protesting. Peter look kind of relieved when I let Edmund go.

Evelyn: Oh. I'm sorry about that. Edmund. Welcome back.

Edmund: Thanks Evelyn.

Peter: Get some sleep. And Edmund… try not to wander off.

Edmund smiles and leaves.

Evelyn: I'm going to see Aslan. See you later.

I walk to his tent and open it before entering.

Evelyn: Aslan. What was it you want?

Aslan: How did you get here, Evelyn?

Evelyn: I got here the same way the Pevensies did. Oh, I wish to thank you for rescuing Edmund.

Aslan: The prophecy said only 4 children will come. It is strange that you are here. Perhaps all will be answered in time. And, where did you get that necklace?

Evelyn: Father Christmas gave it to me from before. He said it has powers but I don't know if I have the potential to activate it.

Aslan: I'm sure you do , dear child. It was mine. The powers you use with this will be the powers I used. You may go now.

Evelyn: Alright. I will see you soon.

After that, it was bed time. All of us wish each other before heading to bed.

The next morning,

The Pevensies and I are sitting at a round table eating breakfast. Edmund was munching hungrily and he is eating very fast.

Lucy: Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed.

Peter: I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back.

Susan: We're going home?

Peter: You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help.

Lucy: But they need us. All four of us.

Peter: Lucy, it's too dangerous. You and Evelyn * I winced as he said this* almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!

Edmund: Which is why we have to stay.

All of us look at him

Edmund: I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it.

Lucy holds Ed's hand

Susan: Well, I suppose that's it then. *She gets up*

Peter: Where are you going?

Susan: *picks up her bow and quiver* To get in some practice.

Evelyn: I'm going too. I'll get the bow and quiver at the training grounds.

Lucy: Can I come see as well?

Evelyn: Sure, Lucy.

Susan and Lucy practice shooting at the target. Susan fires an arrow which hits just off center. Lucy takes out her dagger and grins. The dagger hits the bulls eye! I shoot my arrow and it hits the bulls eye. I praticed sword fighting and achery with Uncle Kirke. He told me that girls my age need to learn how to defend themselves.

Peter and Edmund, riding at full gallop. They wheel around and practicing sword fighting.

Peter: Come on, Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us.

Edmund: En garde!

Peter: Now block.

Edmund: Hey!

Mr. Beaver runs up. Edmund's horse rears

Mr. Beaver: Peter! Edmund!

Edmund: Whoa, horsey!

Horse: My name is Philip.

Edmund: Oh. *stammers* Sorry.

Mr. Beaver: The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here.

Thank again for reading! I hope you will review!


	6. A Discovery and an Agreement

Thank you for those who review. You'll just have to wait and find out I guess. Thank you , Nikki, White Hunter and Joan. I do not own Narnia or its characters. I hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 5: The Discovery and the agreement**.

Ginarrbrik: Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!

Someone in crowd: Go away, Witch!

Ginarrbrik: Empress of the Lone Islands!

Someone in the crowd :You don't belong here! Go away!

Jadis arrives at the camp on a litter carried by Cyclops. They set her down and she stands down, and walks towards Aslan. The whole camp including the Pevensies and I are assembled in front of Aslan's tent. Aslan waits on the little rock plateau.

White Witch: You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan.

Gasps in the crowd

Aslan: His offense was not against you.

White Witch: Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?

Aslan: Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written.

White Witch: Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property.

Peter *stepping forward and drawing his sword*: Try and take him then. *Otmin takes a step forward*

White Witch: Do you think that mere force will deny me my right... ...little King? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, *turns to face the crowd* all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. *points at Edmund* That boy will die on the Stone Table... ...as is tradition. You dare not refuse me.

Evelyn: So, you are saying that you are afraid that when Narnia collapse, you have no where to run to. You need Edmund to sacrifice himself to stop the prophecy and to stop Narnia from turning into as you just said isn't it, witch! You are who everyone fear yet you fear death the most.

White Witch: Why you…. Who are you to talk to me like that?!

The witch went and walk towards my direction when suddenly a shield appeared and the witch got thrown back.

Everyone look in shock.

White Witch: Impressive, girl. Perhaps you would join my side.

Evelyn: Over my dead body, witch!

Aslan: Enough. I shall talk with you alone.

As the white witch and Aslan enter the tent, Lucy ran over to me and hug me.

Lucy: You were amazing. You stand up to the white witch.

Peter: Don't do that ever again! You could have died!

Evelyn: I'm sorry Peter. I didn't know what came over me. Perhaps its just she makes me so angry.

Everyone didn't talk after that. I stare at the tent longingly. I wish to know whats going on.

Then I think I suddenly teleported there.

Evelyn: What the? Where am I ?

Aslan: Evelyn? How did you get in here?

Evelyn: I don't know. Really. I have no conclusion for this.

Aslan: I settle our agreement then, Jadis.

Jadis, White Witch: Yes.

I walk with Aslan and Jadis out.

Jadis was just about to sit on her "chair".

Aslan: She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood.

Everyone cheers and pats Edmund on the back

White Witch: How will I know your promise will be kept?

Aslan roars. The White Witch sits down suddenly in shock and the camp laughs. She leaves everyone celebrating. Lucy and I notices Aslan standing alone looking very sad before going back into his tent, then some dwarves distracts her.

I followed after him.

Evelyn: Aslan. What have you promised her?

Aslan: I will not say.

Evelyn: Aslan. Please. Don't do anything rash. I'll take my leave now. Good day.

I left him and went outside with Aslan's face in my mind. I went the training and imagining Jadis there. I took a sword and kept hitting Jadis with the sword then I thought of Peter.

I always got this feeling when I'm around him. Perhaps its just a crush? I can't of him like this! He's a King! A High King infact! That's when my pace increased. Then I heard a person's voice.

Peter: Wow. That's awfully good.

Evelyn: Is that an insult or a compliment?

Peter: I'll have to say compliment. Want to spar? You seem very good.

Evelyn: Sure.

I swing my sword to his left side but he block it quickly. He lost his footing while doing this. I quickly spin around kicking him on the knee. He got up and use his shield to block my continuously attacks.

Then I turn around and kick a low kick and he fell down the hill but before doing so, he grabbed me. We roll off until we're at the bottom. He on top of me.

We both stare at each others eyes for a while. Our face going closer and closer…..then

Philip ( the horse) : King Peter!

Peter quickly scrambled off me and stand up rubbing the back of his head while chuckling nervously. I quickly stand up with a blush on my cheeks.

Philip: Its dinner time. Edmund sent me to get you.

Peter: Right. Lets go , Evelyn.

Evelyn: Huh? Oh right…. Dinner….Alright

As we walk,

Peter: I'm sorry about that…. I got carried away/

Evelyn: No, its my fault. I… I'm sorry.

Peter: Don't apologise. Its just… never mind. Lets go.

We reached and ate in silence.

Lucy: I know! Lets play a game!

Evelyn & Peter: What game, Lu?

We both look at each other and blush.

Susan: Hm… how about truth or dare? ( did it exist in 1940?)

Lucy: Sure! Susan gets to ask first 'cause she suggested it!

Susan: Peter? Truth or dare?

Peter: Truth.

Susan: Do you have a crush?

Peter: I….. yes.

I felt fear. He has a crush. That means…..he's in love with another.

Lucy: Who?!

Peter: One question at a time. Too bad girls. Edmund? Truth or dare?

Edmund: Dare.

Peter: I dare you to eat the rest of the food on the table as to not waste food.

Edmund: Fine. Evelyn. Truth or dare?

Evelyn: Hmm… dare.

Edmund look at Susan and Lucy before nodding.

Edmund: I dare you to kiss Peter.

Evelyn and Peter: What?!

Evelyn: Fine…

I face Peter and I felt my cheeks blushing. I feel my heart beat going very fast. I look at him and mouth the words ' I'm sorry'. I kissed him on the……. cheeks.

When I move away, Peter touched his cheeks and grinned. I grinned back.

Edmund: Hey! You didn't kiss properly.

Evelyn: You weren't specific. So , too bad. Its bed time. Come on! Off to bed now.

Everyone went to sleep soon after.

I awoke when I see Lucy isn't asleep.

Evelyn: Lucy, are you alright?

Lucy: I'm alright.

Then we saw Aslan's shadow going past.

Evelyn: Aslan. Wake Susan up. We've got to follow Aslan.

After Susan awoke, we follow behind Aslan close enough

When we hide near a tree, Aslan spotted us.

Aslan: Shouldn't the three of you be in bed?

Lucy: We couldn't sleep.

Susan: Please Aslan , couldn't we come with you?

Aslan: I will be glad of the company for a while. Thank you.

When Aslan reached his destination ,

Aslan: It is time. From here, I must go on alone.

Evelyn: But Aslan…

Aslan: You have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy . Thank you Evelyn and farewell.

We didn't go off. Instead we went to another part of the woods and watch closely.

I saw the white witch and her army. They kept insulting and torturing Aslan before Jadis finally killed him. I cried, Susan and Lucy as well. I hug them both.

When Jadis and her army went away, We ran to Aslan. Lucy took her fire flower juice and wanted to give it to Aslan but Susan stopped her. We stayed for a while longer. Rats came and Susan tried shooing them away before we figure out that they were unbinding Aslan.

Susan: We have to tell the others.

Lucy: We can't just leave him.

Evelyn: The trees.. the dryads can help us. I'll teleport myself. In the meantime, you both may stay as long as you want. Tell the dryads. Hurry. Goodbye Lucy, Susan. It may be the last time I see you. The war is here.

I hug them both before longing to be in the camp. To Peter.

Then I vanished into Peter's and Ed's tent. I blushed when I found they were close to wearing nothing.

Evelyn: P-p-Peter…E-Ed… Wake up….. Aslan's dead..

Peter woke up immediately on the last words.

Peter: What?! Evelyn, how did that happen?

Edmund: What? What's going on.? Evelyn?

Evelyn: Why don't we discuss this after you get dressed please…

Peter suddenly realising that he is infact not dressed properly. He blushed…

Evelyn: Don't worry.. I'll go out now. And by the way.. you shan't worry, I think you look amazingly handsome. Both of you. Hurry now.

Peter walks out of Aslan's tent towards where Oreius and Edmund are waiting beside a table covered in battle plans.

Peter: You're right. He's gone.

Edmund: Then you'll have to lead us. Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you.

Peter: I can't .

Edmund: Aslan believed you could. And so do I.

Evelyn: I believe in you as well. The whole army does. And if you don't lead this army, I'm going out there alone. Whether you like it or not.

Peter: Now, lets not do something rash.

Oreius: The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?

Evelyn: I believe Peter, that we should use air forces to out advantages. The gryphons and the phoenix will help greatly.

Peter: Yes. The gryphons are big enough to carry rocks to throw at them.

Edmund: And the phoenix could make a fire wall in the middle as the witch's army approach.

Evelyn: Excellent idea. Ed, stand back at …… * motioning my hand above a map before finding a place* here with the achers. I need you on second base. Reinforcements.

The animals and the other creatures should be in the big area. Peter and Oreius, I hate to say this but since both of you are the main captains, you are put in front line.

I'll be near there as well. Please be careful. Lets review back.

The boys look shock.

Oreius: Your strategy is very good. Perhaps, you shall be head in the strategies in the near future.

Peter: I…. just stay away from danger. When something bad really happens, run away with Ed and the girls, understand Evelyn?

Evelyn: No! I shan't do that. It's wrong. And you are not the king of me yet.

Peter: I care about you! Don't you understand!?

Evelyn: If you do, let me fight!

I saw Ed signalling to Oreius that they should leave and leave they did.

Peter: Don't you get it. They need you. Lucy looks up to you. Susan has a female friend that doesn't feel threatened by her and Edmund finds a sister and motherly figure in you.

Evelyn: And what about you? What about me and my feelings? Can't this wait after the war?

Peter: We may not survive. I…. care about your feelings. Its just I want you safe.

Evelyn: I'm still going into this battle whether you like it or not.

Peter: I understand but let me tell you something. * He went near my lips and pressed his lips on mine*

He's kissing me! My dream came true. I kissed back.

Peter: I love you. And I take it that you feel the same way?

Evelyn: Oh Peter, I won't kiss people I don't love. Now enough of this! We've got a war to win! Lets go! Oh and I love you too, Peter Pevensie.

Thank you for reading. I hope you'll review!


	7. Battles are Ugly Affairs

This is the last chapter. Should I make a sequel or continue it in here? Thank for those who reviewed. I do not own the songs or Narnia and its characters. I own Evelyn Kirke. Please Enjoy! Oh and Nikki and Joan, why do you not make Narnia accounts?

**Chapter 6: Battles are ugly affairs.**

The battle is about to begin. My heart beep is so high. I am wearing a white dress which the sleeves are long enough to be a glove at my hands . I had forbidden mothers and little one from participating.

I wish I had made the right choice. I wish them to have family. Oh and my reaches just right about my feet and a belt is at my waist. The shoes are blue flat like slippers.

What am I to do if….. Peter died? No, no, no , no bad thoughts.

Edmund who is in full armor on the

rocks above the field. Then down to where Peter and Oreius wait on a small mound, in front of the army. Peter is fully armed on a white unicorn.

Gryphon: They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own.

Oreius: Numbers do not win a battle

Peter: No. But I bet they help.

The Witch's army arrives, with way more numbers than Peters and three giants. The Witch rides up onto her own mound in a chariot pulled by Polar bears. She is wearing a chain mail dress, a gold headdress and Aslan's mane hangs from the headdress. I'll kill her! How dare she wear Aslan's mane!

The two armies face each other. Peter looks at Edmund on the hill, who nods down to him. He look at me and I smiled at him while mouthing good luck to then draws his sword. A trumpet sounds, and his army cheers.

White Witch: I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all.

Ginarrbrik: Ahh!

Her army advances, Peter gives a signal.

Mr. Beaver: (standing in armor, next to Edmund) Go on!

Griffins from Peter's side mimic the air raid scene by dropping boulders on the oncoming army attack.

Otmin: Look to the sky!

Dwarves start firing arrows, boulders fall on the attacking army.

Peter: (turns to Oreius) Are you with me?

Oreius: To the death.

Peter: (shouts) For Narnia and for Aslan! (He charges and the army follows.)

Centaur: Go!

Faun: Go! For Aslan!

The armies race toward each other, the front riders putting down their lances. The

Leopards clash with the wolves and tigers and the two armies meet. The battle begins.

Edmund: Fire!

A centaur fires an arrow which sparks in mid-air. A phoenix swoops down bursting into flames as it does and creates a wall of fire that separates the oncoming Witch and the rest of her army.

Mr. Beaver: Yes!

Peter's army cheers, but stops when the Witch uses a spell to just blast the wall away and continues to advance.

Peter: Fall back! Draw them to the rocks! (He slams his visor down and rides off.

Edmund and Mr. Beaver, hearing horn from their position.)

Mr. Beaver: That's the signal. Come on! (They run off to join the rest of the Army).

Peter gallops into the rocks, but Ginarrbrik fires an arrow at his unicorn which stumbles, falls and throws him. The witch and her army follow them into the rocks. Edmund reacts to Peter on the ground. Oreius sees Edmund's face, turns, sees Peter on the ground and charges towards the Witch with a random rhino at his side.

Along the way, the rhino is floored and Oreius kills Otmin with two swords in the back. Pulling out a third sword, he leaps at the Witch. The polar bear swipes at him, the Witch ducks, spins her wand and turns Oreius to stone.

I just kept killing those around me with my swords.

Peter: Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!

Mr Beaver: You heard him! Let's go!

He starts to drag Ed away. Ed sees the Witch advance

towards Peter who is oblivious and starts to go back.

I ran towards Peter. I have to go before the Witch gets to him.

Mr Beaver: Peter said get out of here!

Edmund: Peter's not king yet.

Edmund rushes down the hill, jumps next to the Witch and brings his sword down on the Witch's wand, smashing it. There is a flash of blue light. Peter turns. Edmund pauses, giving the Witch the advantage to rid him of his shield and stab him with the remains of her wand.

Peter: Edmund! (Edmund collapses and lies still)

Peter charges angrily at the Witch and they fight, the battle is vigorous.

Peter: Ah!

Peter and the Witch continue to fight. Aslan, and his army, rush to join the battle. The Witch trips Peter and pins him to the ground with one of her swords through his chain mail. She stands over him about the deliver the death blow, looks up, Aslan leaps at her.

Evelyn: Peter!!! No!!

I felt fear and suddenly everything around me stop moving except Aslan and I.

My anger and sadness was great. I point my finger at the witch and she turned to stone. Aslan look at me , shocked. But didn't stop and charged at the witch. Time resumed once again and the witch is smashed into bits and pieces. Dead.

Aslan: The power you unleashed, it was amazing. You are more mystery than I thought. You have the potential. You unleashed the necklace's powers.

Evelyn: I….. I did that? It was weird.

Aslan: It is finished.

I saw both Lucy and Susan ran to Peter.

Lucy & Susan: Peter!!

I ran to Peter as well and I didn't care if Susan and Lucy was there, I just kissed him full on the lips.

Evelyn: Thank god you're alive!

Lucy: Wow…….

Peter: *coughs* Well, that's an amazing welcome.

Susan: Peter, where's Edmund?

The three run off, to look for Edmund. I followed closely behind.

Ginarrbrik hobbles up and is about to finish Edmund.

Susan: Edmund! *She fires an arrow, and kills the dwarf.*

Ginarrbrik: Ah!

Edmund coughs and gasps. Lucy pulls out her cordial and places one drop on Edmund's lips.

The Pevensies and my eyes fill with tears. He stops moving momentarily before gasping and sitting up. Peter grabs him into a hug and presses his face into his shoulder, crying before letting go and holding onto him.

Peter: When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?

All laugh and embrace Edmund, who notices Aslan. The others turn and see Aslan breathe on a stone satyr, bringing it back to life. Lucy looks at her cordial.

Just as this happy moment, I see another dwarf aiming at Peter. I didn't have a bow and arrows so I quickly ran to Peter and push him out of the way as I was hit. Aslan quickly killed the dwarf while the others look at me. Before I fall to the ground, Peter caught me. I got hit near the heart. A near miss.

Evelyn: Peter, *coughs* are you alright?

Peter: Am I alright? You must be joking! Why did you do that?

Evelyn: Well, I could say that your family needs you. *coughs* Narnia needs you. And I love you too much to let you die. *Coughs*

Peter: The… fire flower juice could save you. Lucy, hurry!

Lucy; Yes, of course.

Susan: Could the boys look away? The arrow shot her chest.

A blush crept up on Peter's and Ed's face as they look away.

Lucy places one drop onto my wound and one into my mouth.

The healing was quick. I quickly wore my clothing properly before being hugged by both Susan and Lucy. After that, Ed hug me as well .

Ed: Never do something without thinking ever again.

Peter look away. I see tears glistening from his eyes. I let go of Ed and ran to Peter , pouncing on him.

I kiss his cheek.

Evelyn: I love you , Peter Pevensie.

Peter: I love you too, Evelyn Kirke.

Evelyn: Come on! Lets heal everyone back to health!

Lucy ran off finding people to heal.

An hour before coronation,

Evelyn: Good Luck and congratulations! I hope you all do well. Especially you Peter, don't embarrass Narnia now.

Peter: Oh.. so now I'm embarrassing you.

I ran from him and he chased me .

I laughed while the others were shaking their heads at our childish behaviour.

Peter: hah! I caught you now!

Evelyn: Oh release me please, dear High King Peter.

Peter: I will with one favour.

Evelyn: And that would be?

Peter: This .

He lean down and kissed me on the lips. I gasp but kissed back.

Susan , Lucy was cheering us for finally admitting our feelings while Edmund is acting like all guys saying it is disgusting.

**Chapter 7: The coronation…and the departure**

At coronation,

The four Pevensies stood together facing their thrones. The four of them walk up the steps to stand in front of their respective thrones.

Aslan: To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. (Mr. Tumnus approaches in a nice green scarf and the Beavers bear the crowns. Mr. Tumnus crowns each of them.) To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle. And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. As well as presenting , She-Who- Killed-The –White-Witch, Lady Evelyn the Unique.

I am shock at this. But then I smiled and receive a crown of my own.

Aslan: May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens.

Everyone: Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy! Long Live Lady Evelyn!

While they were saying this, I escaped to the piano. I start playing it and everyone look at me. After a few seconds, I started singing.

.com/watch?v=kOVvu6JyCUs

Mysterious  
That's what I call You  
I'm curious about You  
I'm scared and not sure that You are safe  
But Your eyes seem to say that You are good

Chorus  
This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

Wise eyes, You see the core of me  
Your gentleness melts me  
And now I know that words cannot describe  
The power that I feel when I'm with You

Chorus  
This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is

Peace and power, love forever  
Who am I to stand before You?  
I am speechless  
But in my weakness  
You are here and all is well

You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)

Chorus  
This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an angel)  
is an angel

Evelyn: It's a song dedicated to Aslan. The title is lion (by Rebecca St. James from Narnia's soundtrack.). I thank him for always being there when we need him. He surely is an angel in my eyes.

Everyone started clapping. Then the feast and dances began. I saw Mr Tumnus and Lucy talking.

Mr. Tumnus: Don't worry. We'll see him again.

Lucy: When?

Mr. Tumnus: In time. One day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion.

Lucy: No. But he is good.

Mr. Tumnus: Here. (pulls out a hankie from under his scarf) You need it more than I do. (She takes it and sees that Aslan has disappeared. She looks at Tumnus in surprise and he nods at her and takes her hand. She looks out to sea and begins to cry softly.)

I look out as well. Aslan is leaving but I know he will be back. No matter what.

I won't give up hope.

A voice shook me off daydreaming. I look behind to see Peter.

Peter: May I have a dance with you, my fair lady?

I giggled before answering.: Why High King Peter, how could I ever refuse such an offer? Although, there is no music now.

Peter: Perhaps then, you are the music to me.

Evelyn: Perhaps you are right, my king.

I started singing while Peter leads me to the dance floor. Everyone stopped talking and eating. They look at both of us.

.com/watch?v=LdnunrSsJkc

You broke the silence  
A break in the clouds  
A ray of hope in the darkness  
You dusted off the steeples  
Places full of fear  
Full of never-ending judgement

And what is love without much risk?  
You were a man of great sorrow  
The world that You created  
Kept You at a distance  
You weren't recognizable

Chorus  
Oh, You're the hero  
We've been waiting for  
You have done the impossible  
You're the hero  
We've been waiting for  
You have done the impossible  
The impossible

You bridged the gap  
You tore the veil  
Almighty God in the flesh  
All the plans and schemes  
Against Your love would fail  
In light of Your obedience

Chorus  
Yeah, You're the hero  
We've been waiting for  
You have done the impossible  
You're the hero  
We've been waiting for  
You have done the impossible  
The impossible  
The impossible  
The impossible

A babe cries in the night  
The earth shook in awe  
They echo of a man's cries  
The curse undone  
The curse undone  
Our hero has won

Chorus  
You're the hero  
We've been waiting for  
You have done the impossible  
You're the hero  
We've been waiting for  
You have done the impossible  
The impossible

You're the hero  
We've been waiting for  
You have done the impossible

Everyone clapped when we stopped dancing. I climbed up to the stage and shouted something.

Evelyn: Could everyone please clear the dance floor? I wish for the siblings, The Kings and Queens of Narnia to dance with each other for the next song.

.com/watch?v=oK6I5TdjwGI

We were meant to open doors  
And we were meant to face the danger  
Never knowing what's in store  
And never having met a stranger

One of us is big and brave  
And one of us is tenderhearted  
One of us is tempting fate  
And the last but not least of us  
Has faith enough for each of us

And I know  
That I could never go it alone  
'Cause I believe  
I'd be lost without You here beside me

Chorus  
It's like daylight  
At midnight  
It's my favorite dream when nothings really as it seems  
Don't wake me  
Just take me  
Take me by the hand and I will believe

We have always been protected  
Little ones should run and hide  
But we expect the unexpected  
When love arrives and calls us all inside

And I know  
That even when the wind blows  
I'll be fine  
'Cause You and I will get by 'til Springtime

Chorus  
It's like daylight  
At midnight  
It's my favorite dream when nothings really as it seems  
Don't wake me  
Just take me  
Take me by the hand and I will believe

Don't close your eyes, I'm right beside you  
Don't be afraid, I'm never far  
You and I were always meant to  
Wake the dreamers from the dark  
Come out, come out wherever you are

Chorus  
It's like daylight  
At midnight  
It's my favorite dream when nothings really as it seems  
Don't wake me  
Just take me  
Take me by the hand and I will believe

Come out, come out wherever you are

Evelyn: This songs about the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Everyone clapped once more.

9 years passed….

9 years has passed. Peter and I gotten very close to each other. When there's war, Peter and Oreius let me plan the strategies. Other than that, I help Susan with the household.

Susan and Lucy became my best friends. Edmund is like my brother. He tends to annoy me but is always there for me. I've grown taller and my hair is much longer and is always braided. Today is Peter's birthday. I planned everything.

Tonight,

Evelyn: Peter! Come on! I've got a surprise for you!

Peter: What is it now?

Evelyn: Here!

What stood in front of us is a table for 2. A candle lit with a fire as well as delicious food and the scenery is facing the sea and beach. A red rose stood in the middle of it and the ground is full of red roses.

Peter: Wow… did you do all this?

Evelyn: Of course! Happy Birthday, Peter!

As we sat and ate in silence, I notice Peter fidgeting. Is he….. going to break up with me?

Evelyn: Peter, why are you fidgeting?

Peter: I've wanted to do this for a long time now, Evelyn.

Evelyn: What is it, Peter?

Peter: Evelyn Kirke, the soul mate and love of my life, She- Who-Killed-The-White-Witch, Lady Evelyn the Unique, Please marry me.

Evelyn: I…… * starts crying* Of course! I will marry you, His Majesty King Peter, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion and High King Peter the Magnificent.

Peter: You're just teasing me weren't you? Now, is that tears I see?

Evelyn: Maybe I was.. Its tears of joy Peter. When do you want to have the wedding?

Peter: You can't have a wedding if you don't wear this.

Peter grabbed my hand and slip the ring into the ring finger.

Evelyn: This… is very expensive, Peter. You shan't waste so much money on me.

Peter: Oh, but you are worth it, Milady.

Evelyn: Thank you Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Can I tell the others? They would love to plan the wedding.

Peter: Sure. Oh, the wedding's in a week.

Evelyn: A week!?!? I can't get a wedding ready in a week!!

Peter: Believe me, you could.

I walk next to Peter and called Susan, Ed and Lu into the dining room.

Evelyn: You must be wondering why you all are here. Well, I'm getting married to High King Peter here.

Ed: It's about time!

Susan: Oh, does that mean I can plan the wedding?

Lucy: Me too! I love weddings!

Evelyn: Well, the weddings in a week.

Susan & Lucy: A week!!

Ed: Are you both rushing into marriage?

Evelyn: Ask your brother! Its his planning.

After a week,

Aslan: Do you High King Peter the Magnificent take Lady Evelyn the Unique to be your lovely wedded wife and High Queen of Narnia?

Peter: I do! * smiling and grinning like an idiot*

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

The day has come, I'm getting married. I'm wearing a traditional white wedding dress with white shoes. My hair is braided up and that's about it I guess. I see the smiling faces of everyone I love and care about.

Aslan: Do you Lady Evelyn the Unique take High King Peter the Magnificent to be your lovely wedded husband and your mate?

Evelyn: Yes, I do!

Aslan: Peter , you may put the ring which symbolizes the love, friendship and loyalty that will lasts in your relationship onto her finger.

Peter slip it on as asked.

Aslan: Evelyn, you may put the ring which symbolizes the love, friendship and loyalty that will lasts in your relationship onto his finger.

I did as asked.

Aslan: You may now kiss the bride and queen of Narnia!

We didn't wait or hesitate. I practically pounce on Peter and kiss him full with passion.

Everyone around us clapped happily. Our "honeymoon" is to stay at a cottage in the forest all to ourselves. Wow, I'm married at 21 years of age.

After 6 years,

I still haven't had any children. Peter is always busy. Today, it is the Queens and Kings of Narnia's off day. So, we are spending time in the dining room, snacking on food while we talk.

Evelyn: I'm really exhausted! I couldn't sleep last night.

Susan: Did someone kept you up?

Peter: No, that someone did not, Susan. Now, you shouldn't be invading other people's privacy.

Ed: Susan.. are you just jealous? You have plenty of suitors asking for your hand in marriage , you know?

Susan: Yes, but they do not see me as myself but only see the outside.

Evelyn: Yes, the best beauty is within.

Lucy: I remember at one dance, I ruined my dress when ink fell on it. I cried but Evelyn helped me get another dress. Before she did that, she told me about how the best beauty is within. The kindness, the caring and the loving is the best beauty.

Evelyn: But if you have outside beauty, it's a bonus! Although the outside doesn't matter if the inside is poisoned.

Oreius: I am sorry , Your Majesties. But Mr Tumnus insist on visiting you.

Lucy: Alright, let him in! It has been a long time since I saw him!

Mr Tumnus entered and bowed.

Tumnus: Hello, its been a while.

Evelyn: You have a purpose for coming here. What is wrong, Mr Tumnus?

Tumnus: Rumor has it that the White Stag has appeared. It is said that the White Stag can grant wishes for whomever that catches it. Its just a rumor though. The White Stag appeared in the Western Woods.

Ed: Alright. I'm going to get ready. You girls stay in the castle. I'll get the stag myself.

Peter: Alright, we're all going then.

Evelyn: No thank you. I rather stay here. I'm rather tired to tell you the truth.

Peter: Alright then. I'll see you later.

I kiss him on the lips.

Evelyn: Good Luck.

A few hours later in the western woods,

The four adult Pevensies are riding horses through the woods. They're after the White Stag. It is autumn and they are all wearing their crowns. Edmund slows down and the others gallop off.

Edmund: Are you all right, Philip?

Philip: I'm not as young as I once was.

Susan: (returns to Edmund) Come on, Ed.

Edmund: Just catching my breath.

Susan: That's all we'll catch at this rate.

Lucy: What did he say again, Susan?

Susan: "You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself."

They all laugh. Peter notices something and gets off his horse.

Peter: What's this? *They all dismount. The camera pans up to reveal the top of a lamppost, now covered in vines, up the post.* It seems familiar.

Susan: As if from a dream.

Lucy: Or a dream of a dream. Spare Oom. (Lucy runs off)

Peter: Lucy!

Susan: Not again.

Peter: Lu?

Lucy: Come on!

The branches get denser. They begin to see some fur coats.

Peter: These aren't branches.

Edmund: Ow! Ooh!

Susan: They're coats.

Edmund: Susan, you're on my foot!

Lucy: Peter, move off!

Peter: Stop shoving.

Edmund: Stop it! I'm not on your toe!

All four children fall out of the wardrobe into the spare room. They look at

themselves, each other and then the door as the Professor walks in.

Professor: Oh! There you are. *smiling* What were you all doing in the wardrobe?

The four glance at each other.

Peter: You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir.

Professor throws cricket ball to Peter.

Professor: Try me.

Back with Evelyn,

Evelyn: What do you mean they vanished?! It…… can't be…..

Oreius: I am very sorry High Queen Evelyn.

Tumnus: I shouldn't have told them about the stag! Its all my fault!

Evelyn: No, Mr Tumnus, it wasn't. I'm going to my room.

I entered my room and sat on the bed before all my tears came out. I cried until I fell asleep.

I awoke to find it is morning and that Aslan is there.

Evelyn: Oh Aslan… Why did they have to go?

And here I thought I had no more tears. It came back out. I ran to Aslan and hug him.

Aslan: It was their time, Evelyn. Although I do not know why you stayed. I leave Narnia in your hands, Evelyn. I shall make you immortal 'till the time they return once more.

Aslan blow at me then I felt some strange.

Aslan: Farewell, Evelyn. Take care.

I fell asleep once more. I hear voices… where are the voices from?

I open my eyes to see I am in my room, on my bed….. the bed that I share with Peter. My eyes start watering.

Tumnus: Your Majesty.! Please take a look at yourself.

I look into the mirror and found that I look younger… Much younger… I'm 12 years of age again!

Evelyn: What happened to me!?

Tumnus: You…. Are younger once again.

Evelyn: Yes. I can see that. But how? Aslan! He did this…. He wants me to protect Narnia and take control. I shall do as he asks… Tumnus! We have work to do!

Back to Peter,

Peter: Evelyn! We left Evelyn in Narnia!

Lucy: Oh no! What are we going to do now?

Digory Kirke: She will come back in her own time. You must wait.

The End….

Thank you for reading. It's the end.


	8. Part II: Welcome back to Narnia

I hope you will like it! Thank you to those who reviewed! Thanks for answering the question Nikki. Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis!

**Chapter 1: Return to Narnia… Welcome back…..to Telmarines.**

I look out to see Cair Paravel in ruins. I have failed. I failed…. The dear place that my love has protected is all gone! I should leave. Prince Caspian…… should follow as the prophecy's says.

A male Telmarine is sleeping soundly on his bed until he was awakened.

Doctor Cornelius: Wake up, Caspian! Your aunt just gave birth to a son. You have to go now!

Caspian: What?

Dr. Cornelius: No time to explain. Hurry lets go!

Caspian just get up and follow his professor. The professor handed Caspian a horse and a horn.

Dr. Cornelius: Blow on this horn if danger is near. Now go!

To England, 1941.

Lucy: Susan! Peter just got into another fight!

Susan: What?!

They both of them hurried to the train station. They are supposed to be waiting for a train to bring them to boarding school.

Edmund joined in the fight to help Peter.

A police officer broke the fight apart. After the crowd left,

Susan: Fighting will not bring her back! You should know better then to pick fights!

Peter: He started it! Don't talk about her! She never did return…

Everyone of the Pevensies started feeling sad. Susan felt guilty for bringing her up.

Then they sat down at a bench.

Susan: Stop it! Lucy!

Lucy: What?! I'm not doing anything!

Edmund: Do you hear that? It's a horn sound.

Peter: Everyone hold hands!

Then the train station move out of view and a beach came into view.

Lucy: Do you think we're back in Narnia?

Susan: I think so.

Then Lucy and Susan went to the water and started playing. After a while, the Pevensies went exploring.

Lucy: Who do you think lived here?

Susan: I think we did…

They travelled and found a room with chests.. They opened it and found their stuff in it.

Susan: That's odd. My horn is missing.

After that, they see a red dwarf about to be drowned.

Susan: Drop him!

And they did just that.

Peter quickly swam out to save him. Once he got him out,

Dwarf: Drop him!? That's the best you've got? They were already great on drowning me.

Susan: A simple thank you would have suffice.

Lucy: Who are you?

Dwarf: I'm Trumpkin.

Edmund: What happened here?

Dwarf: Where you've been for the last hundred years?

Peter: We were… busy…

Trumpkin: Narnia have been invaded by Telmarines.

Edmund: But weren't they from Telmar?

Trumpkin: Hmmp… No wait…. You're kidding me. You're the Kings and Queens of old?

Peter: King Peter the Magnificent.

Susan: Shouldn't have said the last one.

Trumpkin: Probably.

Peter took out his sword, Rhindon.

Trumpkin: Oh you wouldn't want to do that.

Peter: I won't but he will.

Edmund defeated Trumpkin the fight.

Peter: Tell me , how long have it been?

Trumpkin: Since you left? 1300 years!

Lucy: Why didn't Aslan help you?

Trumpkin: We figured he left like you did.

Peter: How about the High Queen?

Trumpkin: She guided Narnia over 900 years before the Telmarines won over. Rumours has it, she died. But they say she died long since you left. They say she was asked by Aslan do guide them. The High Queen has a lot of mysteries on her though. They never found her body after the war that supposedly killed her. The Narnians went into hiding after that.

Everyone look horrified and shocked. They were happy that she protected Narnia for so long although unsure how she stayed alive for so long and the fact that she's dead throws them to feeling guilty about leaving her here.

Trumpkin: We've got to go. A saying from before said that a Telmarine Prince will save Narnia. If so, the prince should be getting ready an army as we speak. He's the one that called you back. We should go now.

They sailed with a boat to the woods.

Back to Caspian who is trying to convince the old narnians to join forces with him.

I look from above and observe the narnians and Caspian talk.

Caspian: Please help me with this battle. If we win, I will give you back your land!

Centaur: Why should we trust you? Your people stole our land!

Minotaur: Yeah! Why don't we do to him what his people did to us!

I couldn't take it and came out of hiding.

Evelyn: If you wouldn't listen to the word this man says, then all of you are like them!

Everyone stared at me.

Evelyn: What happened to the nobility and loyalty of Narnians from ages past? What have you all become?

A dwarf: And who are you to speak to us about the past?

Evelyn: I am a Queen of old. * I took off my cloak revealing a beautiful blue dress.* The High Queen of Narnia, Lady Evelyn the Unique. Do you dare deny my rights?

Centaur: Your Majesty! We apologise! We did not know it was you! But how did you stay alive all this time?

Evelyn: Another tale for another day. Caspian, Lead the narnians to Aslan's How. I want you to try build a defensive base. I've got something to deal with. All of you follow his orders, understand?

Caspian and Narnians: Yes, Your Majesty.

They went off and now I as left in peace.

Evelyn: What is it, Aslan?

Aslan: The Kings and Queens of Old has return. Meet me in the woods. I've got a task for you once more.

Evelyn: Yes, of course Your Majesty.

He always speaks to me in my mind. After the Telmarines finally took over Narnia, Aslan had been talking to me and giving me tasks. Then I realised something. Peter's back! Its been such a long time! 1300 years. I've waited too long…

I teleported to Aslan.

Aslan: Use your voice to tell them to come here but hide in the trees. I will show my self to Lucy. We need them to cross from here.

Evelyn: Right.

Back to Peter,

Susan: Are you sure we're going the right way?

Peter: Of course. You girls don't carry a map in your head.

Lucy: That's 'cause we have something in our head!

Peter: Ha ha… very funny. Alright, we have to cross this river.

Trumpkin: You must be kidding. Its not this way.

Peter: Isn't there a bridge?

Trumpkin: No..

Aslan shown himself for a brief second and only Lucy spotted him.

Lucy: Its Aslan! He wants us to cross!

Everyone turned to look at that direction but Aslan is gone. Now its my turn.

Evelyn: Lucy…

Everyone look around for my voice.

Evelyn: Aslan wants you to cross. Listen to me. You still remember me right?

Lucy: Evelyn…

Lucy subconsciously move forward to the edge and slipped.

Peter & Susan: Lucy!!

All of them look down to see Lucy standing at a small cliff.

Lucy: You called me?

The other Pevensies and Trumpkin looked relieve.

They climbed down and went on their journey. I followed silently. I decided to go to Aslan's How.

I stare suspiciously at Nikabrik. He reminds me of someone. I look at the badger.

Evelyn: Is everything good?

Badger, Yes, your highness. The Prince went out to check for more Narnians.

Evelyn: I see… that's good.

I hope you like it. Please review.


	9. Part II: Meeting Caspian

Thank you WhiteHunter for review. I hope you like it. Narnia belongs to C.. I own my plot and Evelyn.

**Chapter 2: Meeting Caspian.. And love once again**

Peter: We camp here. Lucy and Edmund looks like they'll for asleep in a matter of seconds.

Lucy: I do.* yawns* not….* yawns*

Peter: Oh really now.

Edmund: Fine, we'll camp but we're leaving early tomorrow.

As they went to bed, Peter awoke in the middle of the night. He saw Lucy looking at something and he saw shadows. He crept behind Lucy and grab her mouth so that she won't scream. Peter point to the shadows and Lucy understood him. Peter jumped and two swords clash. The two of them fought while the others woke up.

Peter: Who are you?

Centaur: Prince Caspian, do you need assistance?

Caspian: No.

Peter: You're Caspian? You called for us?

Caspian: Wait. Are you the Kings and Queens of old? You all look so young.

Peter: If you want, we can come back in a few years.

Caspian: No! I mean… Sorry. I just expected you to be older. Why don't we go back to the base?

Peter: Yes, that would seem like the best idea.

They walk in silence. Once they reached, the Pevensies look around and wondered what this place is.

Caspian: Don't you know what this place is? Lets go inside.

They went in and saw paintings of everyone of them except the High Queen.

Peter: Why isn't the High Queen in it?

Caspian: It has been said she did not want to be in it. From what I hear, it was guilt. The guilt of losing Narnia.

Peter: Evelyn, what have you done to yourself?

They walk further in to find…

Lucy: It's the stone table!

Caspian: Yes , this is Aslan's How.

Evelyn's Pov.

I see them enter Aslan's How. I felt tears once again. But they won't be able to see me when I'm cloaked up.

I don't know what came over me when Peter looked this way. I couldn't take it. I ran to him and kissed him full on the lips.

I could feel the other Pevensies and others stare at me shock. Of course , Peter didn't kiss back. He doesn't know who I am. Not yet anyway.

I laughed.

Evelyn: I'm sorry, Peter. I forgot you still don't remember me.

Lucy: That voice… its…..

Peter: Evelyn….

He brought down the hood and see my tears run freely.

Evelyn: I missed you! You made me wait 1300 years for you! You owe me!

Peter chuckled at me.

Peter: You're still the same…

Evelyn: Peter… here.. this is yours… * I handed him a ring*

Peter: My ring.

Evelyn: Your wedding ring that I gave you. You left it behind when you left here. I kept it with me this whole time. Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry! I failed to protect Narnia. You came back to find Narnia like this! I'm such a failure! I.. don't deserve you.

Peter: Hey now… you did your best. Don't worry about it. We'll get Narnia back to the way it was.

Evelyn: I will help. Even if it costs my life.

Peter: There's no need for that.

Evelyn: Well, I do want one thing first though.

Peter: And what would that be?

Evelyn: This.

I lean in and kiss him. He kiss back.

Edmund: *coughs* I think that's enough display….

Evelyn: Right, sorry… Alright, back to strategy. Peter and Caspian. Both of you are talented. Caspian's good at the fact that he knows his people and Peter is good at hitting weaknesses. So, I hope you both can work together.

Peter: I say we attack their castle. An ambush.

Caspian: No! Its too dangerous! We'll get killed!

Peter: I am the High King here. What I say goes. You called for us and this is our plan.

Caspian: Our defence here are better. We should wait here for them to attack.

Lucy: Stop it! Your saying like our choices is dying here or dying there. Or have you forgotten who killed the White Witch?

They look at me.

Lucy: I meant Aslan!

Peter: I think we've waited for Aslan long enough.

Evelyn: I believe you've lost faith in him for not helping Narnia, am I right? I believe you should know that Aslan made me immortal so that I can meet you once more. As well as the fact that he guided me this whole time. He was the one who ask me to help you at the cliff. So, do not doubt him if you will.

Everyone stare at you.

Evelyn: It is rather unnerving to have people stare at you. Don't you think so too? But, since Peter is the High King, we have no choice but to listen to him. Either way, I'm joining this battle as well. For Aslan and For Narnia.

I look at them and did one final thing.

Evelyn: You may plan the raid but I'm going to cook dinner for everyone. Good day.

I turned and left. Susan and Lucy followed me.

Lucy: How have you been, Evelyn?

Evelyn: I am quite alright to say the least. How about you?

Susan: Oh Evelyn, everyone was a wreck when we came home. Especially when we realised you weren't here. Peter had it the hardest. He went frantic when he couldn't find his ring. Perhaps… life isn't always as we expected.

Evelyn: Oh Susan, Lucy, I miss you both so much.

I turned and hug them.

Great, I felt tears again. I must be a waterworks to always cry.

I look at them to see them smiling and crying as well.

Evelyn: Wow, Lucy, you've grown your hair. It looks nice on you. And look at you now! You've grown taller!

Lucy: That's what I've been telling Ed, Peter and Susan but they don't believe me.

Everyone laugh at this.

Lucy: Oh, I missed you so much. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was breaking when you weren't with us.

Evelyn: I'm really sorry, Lucy. Come, we should get cooking. There's much to do.

We went off and cooked as the Kings and Prince discuss their plan. I notice Caspian and Susan keep glancing at each other. Perhaps a crush?

We sat at a table and eat in silence when Lucy broke the silence.

Lucy: What have you been doing since we….. left…, Evelyn?

Evelyn: I… Perhaps I should start at the beginning.

I hope you enjoyed it.! Please review.


	10. Story Telling and the past

Thank you WhiteHunter and Peter's Narnia for review. I hope you like it. Narnia belongs to C.. I own my plot and Evelyn. Since i have time, i will write those who supported me.. So, thanks..

Mata-NuiXIII , Love-Pink26, PinkPal17, Wolf of Konoha, just-that-Canadian-gal, Peter's Narnia, Joan loves Narnia. White Hunter, JonasLover4ever93, A.C.E-Samma, aireagle92 and huffle-bibin for support and etc.

**Chapter 3: Story telling, The past of Lady Evelyn.**

Evelyn: I was devastated when you left. I couldn't sleep, eat or do anything except work, fight battles and help others. Mr Tumnus and Oreius were worried about me. That I would kill myself.

Perhaps I could have…. But Aslan came and told me to have faith. A month later though, I started getting really sick, vomiting almost every hour even though I didn't eat much. Tumnus and Oreius insisted that I visit the nurse. I did that.

Flash back..

Evelyn: Tell me Doctor. Alexis, what's wrong with me?

Dr. Alexis: Well, its something very good. I congratulate you, your highness, you are pregnant.

End Flashback…

Evelyn: I fainted right after that.

Peter: Y-you were p-pregnant?

Evelyn: Yes, I was. It was yours.

Peter: What happened to the baby?

Evelyn: Hold on. I shall continue with my story. The others found out and decided that I shouldn't stress myself. First, they would lock me in our room. I could easily sneak out of there. But then, they started putting people in to watch me.

So, I couldn't escape. About 6 months passed, the baby was due in 2 months. The giants heard that you have left. Probably thinking a queen like me couldn't plan anything. They attacked Cair Paravel. How foolish of them. I has planned everything and we were winning the battle until the black dwarves joined in the battle against us.

The giants were defeated. But the dwarves.. they were plenty.

Flashback…

Evelyn: Oreius! Fight on!

An arrow came flying to me and hit my horse.

End Flashback…

Evelyn: I dropped from my horse. And no, I didn't have a miscarriage. But because of the drop…. I was put into early labour. There was no nurse around then. They were busy treating the wounded. I ran to a tent nearby. I had given birth to a baby girl. Crying like there was no tomorrow to tell ya the truth.

Beautiful blue eyes like her father and hair like mine. It was an angel. The sweetest thing ever seen. But before I could name her, a dwarf came and shot an arrow into the tent hitting the baby. It…..died soon. An instant death. I'm sorry Peter.

My eyes started watering. Everyone look pitiful. Peter on the other hand looks angry. Perhaps it was too soon to tell him. But I have to finish saying. Once started, cannot be left hanging.

Evelyn: What happened next…… It was bloody… I don't know what came over me you see. Oreius and Tumnus told me I transformed into a lioness as big as Aslan. I killed over a hundred I reckon. The rest flee from battle also knows not to return. Oreius and Tumnus tried calming me down I remember.

Soon after, I was exhausted and transformed back to human. That was when I was dubbed **The Lioness of Narnia**. No creatures dare to define me after that. We all got along but then….

Flashback…

400 years later,

A centaur: We're under attack , your Majesty!? What are we to do?

Evelyn: Who is attacking us?

Minotaur: The Telmarines, your majesty!

Evelyn: Telmarines!? Here, in Narnia! How dare they?! Ready my troops! We have a war now.

End Flashback.

Evelyn: We won every battle they throw at us. In those 400 years though, I lost three people close to me. Tumnus and Oreius died after another. The last one is a cub leopard which I raised on my own.

The parents died at war. Now he joins them. His name is Phoenus. ( Fee-o-nus) Anyway, a hundred year later, they strike at us very well. It was a new king. This king is a very good strategist, I suppose.

Flashback,

Evelyn: Everyone fall back to Cair Paravel!! Fall back! No wait! Go to the forest! Hide!

Then I felt something hit me and I black out. I awoke in a cage.

A man: Ah, you finally woke up.

Evelyn: What the… you! What did you do to me!? You are not worthy of the title King.

King of Telmarine: Hmm.. feisty. You are very beautiful. Unlike the girls in Telmarine, skin fair yet a little tan. Eyes that shows the night and nature. Just what I like…..

He… wants to…. rape me..

End Flashback…

Evelyn: It was then I found out what he wanted to do. He wanted to rape me. That perverted man.

Everyone look in horror and disgust especially Caspian 'cause it was his people. Peter, it seems possible that he looks even more angry now. By instinct , I held his hand and it calm him down a bit.

Peter: Did he….. do it?

Evelyn: No, I teleported from him before he could get near to me. I teleported behind him. He was furious at that. I do not know whether out of fear or anger he started abusing me. Verbally and Physically.

Everyone started to grew angry at this. Such performance, was….. disgusting.

Evelyn: I think…. I snapped… out of anger. I killed him with my arm turned claws, a lioness claws and I killed him easily. But then the guards saw it and rang the bell. I killed everyone who dare cross my path and fight me.

Those who were to cowardly were the ones that survive. I killed over a thousand and hundreds of people that day. The narnians that wanted to save me saw this act. They were proud yet frightened.

I was given the nickname **The Demon's Angel** because I kill instantly and I had killed plenty but those who knows their place shall not be killed. I could be as well called as **Aslan's Right Hand.**

Caspian: Y-you're the Demon's Angel?! My people still fear you. Everyone knows of you. You made the Telmarines weak for 250 years! You were my favourite story. The High Queen of Narnia who fought so well. You were my idol from before although I do not wish to be a female.

I started giggling.

Evelyn: Why thank you Caspian. I didn't know I had a person who looks up to me.

Caspian: I never thought the Demon's Angel and the High Queen of Narnia were the same.

Evelyn: Well, I'm the living proof of it. Ok. My story. I had many suitors for those 250 years earning me once again another nickname, **A Forbidden Angel**.

Caspian: You are also the Forbidden Angel?! Many guys have dreamt of you. Wanting you to be theirs. I heard that you rejected every suitors for those years.

The females has made rumours that says your heart was broken before or you love another waiting for his return or even … please don't kill me… this were made by the girls that were jealous of you, you love the attention too much.

Evelyn: Ah.. yes… I heard of it. But of course, if Susan had stayed that long as well, she would have more suitors than me *Peter gets tensed at the suitors part* .

Queen Susan the Gentle. Of course, she is gentle when wants to be but when war or something threatens her. She would battle. That's the Susan I know and love!

Anyway, after those years, the Telmarines gave us a surprise attack on Cair Paravel. I was securing everything while others outside ,fought. I hid all your stuff into a vault at the Cair Paravel. But, when I was keeping Susan's horn, A catapult had strike Cair Paravel collapsing it.

I….. died… The pain and all… But Aslan saved me in time. That was why the story of the High Queen is clouded in mysteries. Its like I'm there and real yet there was no proof of it. They never found my body. I am an immortal . So , I never really died.

Susan: Oh, Evelyn……. I'm sorry we weren't there…. But. 1300 years passed…. For us its only 1 year.

Evelyn: Its no problem ,Susan. After that, Aslan offered me to guard and guide Narnia as well as he will give me work to do every once in a while. He said everything is going on its own flow and time.

Have faith is all you need. The end…..Not! Now after all this time, I found you and now we are going to have a war against the Telmarines. But there's one thing I want to say. Peter, I want to have a child.

Everybody stared at me like I have gone mad. Peter was blushing like an idiot. What? It was just a saying. It doesn't mean I want one now.

Evelyn: What? I was just saying. It doesn't mean I want one now you know… Idiots!

Peter: The *coughs* raid is tomorrow. I suggest everyone to get ready. Keep in mind though, not to make Evelyn angry and please watch out for her. I'm going to bed. Good Night.

Evelyn: Yes, all of you should go to bed now. Good night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.! Please review. I hope she doesn't seem too Mary-Sue-ish..


	11. Part II: True strengths

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for being late. Been busy lately and someone reminded me to update. Either way, please review!**

**Chapter 4: The Demon's Angel strength shown.**

The next day,

Evelyn: What!? What do you mean I have to stay on the rooftop while you do your tasks? Only if one mistakes happen and the Telmarines know we're here then you'll let me fight.

Peter: I can't risk you anymore. You know , we all love you too much for you too die.

Susan: I'm sorry Evelyn.

Evelyn: Never mind! I'm alright!

I went off. I went to a cliff side I found not too long ago.

I hear someone approaching me.

Peter: I'm sorry Evelyn. Can you forgive me?

Evelyn: No! How dare you?! Do you think I am that weak?

Peter: No.. I just thought that… you will be our reinforcements. I mean you are the Demon's Angel. So I just thought if worse comes to worse , the Telmarines will gather outside and you will be there as their worse fear.

Evelyn: If you put it that way, I forgive you a little.

Peter: Would this make you forgive me more?

He leant in and kiss me. I kiss back.

Evelyn: Maybe.

Peter: How about this?

Then 2 small cubs appear.

Evelyn: So Cute!!

Peter: Their mom was a white lioness and their dad was a white tiger. They died from protecting their children or should I say cubs. Will you forgive me if I give you them?

Evelyn: Of course! Their so cute. Poor little things. Their parents dying like that.

I hold up one. The girl. She is white with a lioness features but is as big as a tiger. The boy on the other hand is a true born lion features going to have a mane with strips like a tiget down his body. A lion's face but a tiger's body.

Evelyn: I'm going to take good care of you.

I carried each one on each hand. But I couldn't sustain. So, I gave the girl to Peter.

Evelyn: Here. You take care of her.

We walked to the camp and everyone saw us carrying the cubs like parents would to their children.

Edmund: What? Practicing for kids now are we?

Evelyn: Edmund! Don't forget I can get back at you.

Edmund: Right….. whatever.

I took a some bowls and put milk into them. Cows milk. ( I do not know how to care for cubs.. so don't say a word.) The cubs drank it happily. They fell asleep and I let them sleep on my bed. Talk about being pampered.

Now, we are going to the Telmarine's castle. I haven't been there in such a long time.

Skip to the part the bells ring. All the Narnians fight.

Evelyn: Peter! We must escape now!

Peter: No! We can still win!

Peter spotted Miraz and went after him.

I couldn't look at him. Too many guards.

Peter: Retreat!!

Everyone started leaving. Except a few who keeps fighting for Peter to leave. I stare in horror. They were closing the gates. The Minotaur, Tyrus could not hold the gate any longer from being shot too much. I quickly hold the gate by the lever.

Evelyn: Go! Tyrus, Run!

He did just that. Just because I am the High Queen, they listen.

Two centaurs stood beside me, Suncloud and Rainstone. Their brother left with Peter, Ironhoof.

Suncloud: We will help you, my queen.

Evelyn: Thank you, Suncloud. But if you may, gather everyone and get out. I am about to do something horrible. You may wait for me outside after the bridge.

Rainstone: But your majesty..

Evelyn: no buts. Go!

They did as they were told. As they left, I couldn't hold the gate any longer and drop it. The Telmarines grinned when they see me. They probably don't know who am I.

Evelyn: Oh… my, my, my . I get to have some fun after a long time.

Then black for right side and white for left side illusion wings grew behind me along with a halo. A staff appeared as well.

Evelyn: Its been a long time. I've been practicing.

I could see the fear in their eyes.

One look from Miraz, the guards attack me although some ran away. Those who attack me, I wave my staff and they were all turned to stone. This side of me… I did say I have a spilt personality issue.

I found swords hanging at the wall.. I just move them with my staff and all hit the guards. Them being stones, they broke into pieces.

Miraz: Y-you're… the Demon's Angel…..

Evelyn: Correct. And I'm here to reign terror.

That's when I remember I'm suppose to retreat.

Evelyn: Oh… my times up. I've got to go. Those who try to hit my will be turned to stone.

I wave my staff and the gate break. I teleported myself over to Rainstone and Suncloud while the wings and halo disappeared.

Evelyn: I am sorry you had to see that. I do have problems to fix.

Rainstone: Your Majesty, lets leave here. I believe I wish to thank you for saving our lives.

Evelyn: Its no problem. Come, lets run.

And that, we did.

When I reached Aslan's How, I could hear fighting. Peter and Caspian.

Peter: If you had stick to the plan, they would have been alive especially Evelyn!

Caspian: My fault, you could have listen to Evelyn and retreated!

Peter: Well, it was your mistake first!

Caspian: No, my first mistake is calling you!

Evelyn: Stop it! I'm still alive and here! And so is Tyrus, Rainstone and Suncloud!

Windmane and Glenstorm ran to thier centaur children. Lucy and Susan ran to hug me. Peter stared at me.

Evelyn: Now, what's all this fighting about? Look around you, peoples all exhausted and you fight in front of them. They respect you as their Kings but you ….. throw that away with your display!

Look, Lucy, help Ed get Trumpkin off him and give Trumpkin a drop of fireflower juice.

Lucy did as ask.

Trumpkin: What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be coming soon. Thank you , little one.

Lucy smiled.

Caspian left into Aslan's How. I walk over to Peter.

Evelyn: You were too harsh on him, Peter. He doesn't know. He's in the age where he doesn't know right from wrong yet. He wants vengeance. Go soft on him will you.

Peter: But he needs to learn.

Evelyn: Not with this way. Peter, I feel something's wrong. Lucy, Ed! Come! Follow me!

I ran into Aslan's How and found the White Witch persuading Caspian. The others fought with the hag, Nikabrik….He's ancestor is Ginabrikk, now I know and a werewolf. Peter pushed Caspian out of the way and now the White Witch is persuading him.

Evelyn: Ed! Hit it! Hit the ice!

The ice broke and Jadis disappear.

Jadis: No..!!!!!!

Ed: Yeah, you had it sorted out.

Susan, whom I didn't notice until now glared at Caspian.


	12. The Duel alongside Aslan

Sorry i've been busy. Exam just finished! Yipee!

**Chapter 5: The duel.. between Kings and the search for Aslan.**

Peter: We should send Lucy to find Aslan.

Trumpkin: Send a little girl into the forest?! Are you mad?

Peter: Its our only chance.

Trumpkin: Then I'm going with her.

Susan: There's no need for that.. I'm going with her.

Caspian: If I may, I know something that will buy us time. The king cannot refuse this. A one-on-one combat battle to the death.

Evelyn: No! We're risking Peter here! I will not allow it!

Peter: I'm sorry Evelyn… I must do this. Ed, you and Glenstorm , go to Miraz's camp and tell him this. Return here as soon as possible and tell me the answer.

Ed: Right.. Glenstorm, lets go.

They ran to the place they were asked.

After everyone left,

Evelyn: Peter…. Are you sure about this?

Peter: No.. I'm not but its all I've got. So, I'm doing it.

Evelyn: Oh, Peter. … *sigh* Do your best and don't kill yourself.

Peter: Thanks I think.

Ed: Peter!

Peter: Ed, what did he say?

Ed: He said yes. Or rather he said you should get your swords sharpen or something like that. It was quite easy to persuade him when I told him that he is scared of fighting someone 2 times younger than him. He accepted it out of fear of embarrassment.

I giggled.

Evelyn: He really has a big EGO.

Peter: Now that statement is true.

The next day,

Evelyn: Be careful ,Lucy , Susan. Come back safely.

Caspian: Here, this is yours. * giving horn*

Susan: Keep it. You may need to call me again.

Oh…that was weird… You may need to call me again? Susan… I think you have a very big crush!

Evelyn: Come, we must support Peter.

The duel had begun. Miraz seemed to have the upper hand. Then the tides are turned. I bit my lip. Peter's shield got flung away.

Miraz: Does your majesty need a rest?

Peter: 5 minutes?

Miraz: 3!

They moved away and rest for a while.

Evelyn: Peter, are you alright?

Peter: If I do not survive this, please tell everyone I love Ow!

Ed had fixed his dislocated arm.

Ed: Smile.

Peter raised his good arm and smiled at the Narnians. The narnians started cheering.

Evelyn: You had better win this, Peter Pevensie.

Peter: Aww… I love you too , Evelyn Kirke.

Evelyn: You're just teasing me.

Peter: I know.

Edmund: Times up, Peter.

Just as he stand up and was ready to walk to the battle ground. I spun him around and kiss him on the lips before letting him go.

Evelyn: Good Luck Present! You better hand me that helmet. You'll see better.

Peter: Right.

He handed me the helmet and went on. I didn't understand the fight. But I know is Peter won. But he didn't kill Miraz. Instead, he let Caspian do the honour when Susan and Caspian returned.

Evelyn: Susan, how's Lucy?

Susan: She's fine.

Caspian: I will not kill you. I will not become like you. But I will give the Narnians back their land.

Then an arrow shot Miraz.

Lord Sopespian killed Miraz. I saw it!

Sopespian: The Narnians cheated! They killed our King! Charge!!

Evelyn: Oh boy…. This is starting to get tiresome! Everyone! To your stations as planned!!!

Peter: Evelyn , I want you to teleport to Lucy. Tell me how she is.

Evelyn: But the battle…

Peter: The battle won't be over by then , Evelyn. Don't worry. Go, hurry.

Evelyn: Fine.

I teleported and spotted Lucy about to get hit by a Telmarine.

I draw my bow and arrow and shot.

Evelyn: Lucy! Are you alright?

Lucy: Yes, I'm fine.

Evelyn: Aslan, its time to come out now.

Aslan: You have spotted me out once again, Evelyn.

Evelyn: Lucy, stay with Aslan. I'm going back to battle now.


	13. A secret discovered

**Please read and enjoy. Sorry for the time taken. Been busy with the holiday. I don't wanna go back to school!! Anyway, read and review!**

**Chapter 6: The Battle that Determines Fate!**

I teleported back and see that we are losing even after the underground scheme.

I should unleash my powers. Two wings grew behind me, one white and one black, a halo appeared on top of my head and a staff appeared.

Evelyn: Staff! Change to a sword!

And change it did. I swiftly charged and attack. Oh no… Catapults.. Their aiming for Aslan's How. Susan!

Evelyn: Susan! Get everyone out of Aslan's How!

Susan: What?!

Evelyn: Get everyone out of Aslan's How! Su.

Pain… I feel pain.. I started falling forward… I turn to see that I was stab when I was talking to Susan.

Peter: Evelyn!!!!

Susan: Evelyn!!

Before I drop, I throw my arms front to hold me. I twist my body around and stab the Telmarine who stabbed me. He didn't see because he was laughing like a mad person. Probably happy he killed the Demon's Angel. Hah! Like I am dead so easily! He just makes me so angry. He's dead!

I twist my body up and throw the Telmarine a mile away from me. Into the water where he'll drown.

Evelyn: Sword change back to Staff!

I am better at using a staff. I then noticed trees moving. Their alive once more. Aslan did it! He completed that… magic.

Everyone fought with all they could.

Lord Sopespian: Retreat! Back to the River!!

The Narnians and I chased after them. Then we see Lucy smiling with Aslan.

Aslan roared and the River-God came alive. It devoured the Telmarines and Lord Sopespian although some of them survived.

All of us ran over to Lucy and Aslan. Susan, Peter, Ed, Caspian and myself bowed down before the Great Lion.

Aslan: Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Everyone rise except for Caspian.

Aslan: All of you.

Caspian: I do not think I am ready.

Aslan: And for that you are.

Then I heard a weird sound. I see Reepicheep in a stretcher with other rats carrying him.

Lucy gasps before putting a drop of Fire Flower Juice into his mouth. Reepicheep sprang back to life once again.

Reepicheep: Your Majesties, I thank you! Oh, Your Highness, I have always believe in you.. I.. My tail! Oh excuse me your majesties. ( look at Lucy) Perhaps another drop?

Lucy: I don't think it does that.

Reepicheep: Oh.. I must flee then for a rat has no honour without its tail!

Aslan: *chuckles* I admire your nobility , young one. And for that, I give you a new tail.

A tail appeared and Reepicheep kept thanking Aslan.

The I started getting tired.. My vision became blur. Then I black out.

Peter: Evelyn!!

Everyone: Evelyn!

Peter caught Evelyn just in time. Then he felt something wet. Blood.. Her blood.

Peter: Lucy! The Fire Flower Juice! Now!

Lucy quickly took it and put one drop into Evelyn's mouth and one on her wound.

Evelyn: *coughs* What happened? *coughs*

Peter: You fainted not a moment too long. Why didn't you say anything?

Evelyn: It was nothing, Peter. Other people's lives are more important.

Peter: Don't say that… ever again. You mean a lot to me, to us!

Evelyn: I- I'm sorry, Peter. I guess I wasn't thinking straight.

Peter didn't say anything but kiss me.. And that's all I ever need.

We all went back to the Telmarine's castle and so did the remainder Telmarines. We are all preparing for the coronation of King Caspian. I feel well and good so I help out a lot.

Meanwhile with Aslan,

Aslan: I still don't know… Who is she? Who is Evelyn Kirke?

Aslan is talking in his mind, wondering about Evelyn.

Aslan: Wait. If this is scratch out and this two combined together. No it cannot be.

Aslan has been doing this the whole time while the others got ready for the coronation of King Caspian.

Aslan: Wait… What if.. this is with this and I cancel that two word there. I found it… I know who she is now. But… how? How did she? Survive?

An hour later,

Evelyn's POV

Evelyn: Aslan, why have you called all of us? I was preparing a song too.

Lucy: Is something the matter Aslan?

Everyone is no gathered in a hidden room in the library of this castle. Not everyone, I meant the Kings and Queens as well as Soon-to-be-King Caspian.

Aslan: It is concerning… Evelyn Kirke.

Everyone stared at me. I'm worried. Aslan's face seems serious.

Aslan: Do you know where you were born?

Evelyn: No…

Aslan: Do you know how or why you cam into Narnia?

Evelyn: I followed Lucy into the wardrobe and landed her. The matter on why is unknown.

Aslan: You seem connected to Narnia somehow. You have powers. Like a Witch's powers.

Everyone gasp and look at me. I look horrified. A witch?!

Evelyn: What do you mean? This powers… it's a witch's powers?

Aslan: I'm afraid so. You can turn into a lioness?

Evelyn: Yes… Is that a witch's powers too?

Aslan: No , it isn't . The news is… Evelyn Kirke Pevensie, you are my …..

Chapter 6: The Battle that Determines Fate!

I teleported back and see that we are losing even after the underground scheme.

I should unleash my powers. Two wings grew behind me, one white and one black, a halo appeared on top of my head and a staff appeared.

Evelyn: Staff! Change to a sword!

And change it did. I swiftly charged and attack. Oh no… Catapults.. Their aiming for Aslan's How. Susan!

Evelyn: Susan! Get everyone out of Aslan's How!

Susan: What?!

Evelyn: Get everyone out of Aslan's How! Su.

Pain… I feel pain.. I started falling forward… I turn to see that I was stab when I was talking to Susan.

Peter: Evelyn!!!!

Susan: Evelyn!!

Before I drop, I throw my arms front to hold me. I twist my body around and stab the Telmarine who stabbed me. He didn't see because he was laughing like a mad person. Probably happy he killed the Demon's Angel. Hah! Like I am dead so easily! He just makes me so angry. He's dead!

I twist my body up and throw the Telmarine a mile away from me. Into the water where he'll drown.

Evelyn: Sword change back to Staff!

I am better at using a staff. I then noticed trees moving. Their alive once more. Aslan did it! He completed that… magic.

Everyone fought with all they could.

Lord Sopespian: Retreat! Back to the River!!

The Narnians and I chased after them. Then we see Lucy smiling with Aslan.

Aslan roared and the River-God came alive. It devoured the Telmarines and Lord Sopespian although some of them survived.

All of us ran over to Lucy and Aslan. Susan, Peter, Ed, Caspian and myself bowed down before the Great Lion.

Aslan: Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Everyone rise except for Caspian.

Aslan: All of you.

Caspian: I do not think I am ready.

Aslan: And for that you are.

Then I heard a weird sound. I see Reepicheep in a stretcher with other rats carrying him.

Lucy gasps before putting a drop of Fire Flower Juice into his mouth. Reepicheep sprang back to life once again.

Reepicheep: Your Majesties, I thank you! Oh, Your Highness, I have always believe in you.. I.. My tail! Oh excuse me your majesties. ( look at Lucy) Perhaps another drop?

Lucy: I don't think it does that.

Reepicheep: Oh.. I must flee then for a rat has no honour without its tail!

Aslan: *chuckles* I admire your nobility , young one. And for that, I give you a new tail.

A tail appeared and Reepicheep kept thanking Aslan.

The I started getting tired.. My vision became blur. Then I black out.

Peter: Evelyn!!

Everyone: Evelyn!

Peter caught Evelyn just in time. Then he felt something wet. Blood.. Her blood.

Peter: Lucy! The Fire Flower Juice! Now!

Lucy quickly took it and put one drop into Evelyn's mouth and one on her wound.

Evelyn: *coughs* What happened? *coughs*

Peter: You fainted not a moment too long. Why didn't you say anything?

Evelyn: It was nothing, Peter. Other people's lives are more important.

Peter: Don't say that… ever again. You mean a lot to me, to us!

Evelyn: I- I'm sorry, Peter. I guess I wasn't thinking straight.

Peter didn't say anything but kiss me.. And that's all I ever need.

We all went back to the Telmarine's castle and so did the remainder Telmarines. We are all preparing for the coronation of King Caspian. I feel well and good so I help out a lot.

Meanwhile with Aslan,

Aslan: I still don't know… Who is she? Who is Evelyn Kirke?

Aslan is talking in his mind, wondering about Evelyn.

Aslan: Wait. If this is scratch out and this two combined together. No it cannot be.

Aslan has been doing this the whole time while the others got ready for the coronation of King Caspian.

Aslan: Wait… What if.. this is with this and I cancel that two word there. I found it… I know who she is now. But… how? How did she? Survive?

An hour later,

Evelyn's POV

Evelyn: Aslan, why have you called all of us? I was preparing a song too.

Lucy: Is something the matter Aslan?

Everyone is no gathered in a hidden room in the library of this castle. Not everyone, I meant the Kings and Queens as well as Soon-to-be-King Caspian.

Aslan: It is concerning… Evelyn Kirke.

Everyone stared at me. I'm worried. Aslan's face seems serious.

Aslan: Do you know where you were born?

Evelyn: No…

Aslan: Do you know how or why you cam into Narnia?

Evelyn: I followed Lucy into the wardrobe and landed her. The matter on why is unknown.

Aslan: You seem connected to Narnia somehow. You have powers. Like a Witch's powers.

Everyone gasp and look at me. I look horrified. A witch?!

Evelyn: What do you mean? This powers… it's a witch's powers?

Aslan: I'm afraid so. You can turn into a lioness?

Evelyn: Yes… Is that a witch's powers too?

Aslan: No , it isn't . The news is… Evelyn Kirke Pevensie, you are my …..

**I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review if you have time, of course.**


	14. The discovery, departure and love

**Please read and enjoy. Sorry for the time taken. Anyway, read and review!**

**Chapter 7: The Discovery, Departure and Love.**

Aslan: No , it isn't The news is… Evelyn Kirke Pevensie, you are my…… daughter.

( don't hate me for this. I planned it from the beginning. I thought it was interesting)

Everyone: What!?!?!?!?!?

Aslan: Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

Ed: I think they really are related. It's the same way Evelyn used to tell us of her past.

Susan: Sh! Be quiet Ed!

Aslan: It was a long time, I met a witch. A good witch. Yes, there was a lot of good and bad witches last time. Either way, you could say we fall in love. But, she has one problem, she had this spilt personality problem.

If she were made mad, she would be… dangerous. She was a very powerful witch. Powers over elements. She helps people a lot. We fell in love. Then one day, she was pregnant with my child. When she gave birth to the child, she killed it.

The child was you Evelyn Kirke. I do not know why you are here today.

I killed her after she killed you out of rage. I have repay for my sins. I have done something horrible and a price was paid.

I assume , if you are here now, you had reborn or reincarnated. By coming to Narnia, you gain the abilities. That means you are like me. I know you know who I am by now..

I look at him… He is a god… So that means…. I am one too…

Aslan: That is why even if I make you immortal, I could have saved you from being killed plentiful of time before. It was you and your powers. It is my duty, As your….. father to teach you on your powers but since you have a witch's power, I do not know how to help you there.

Everyone just gapped at him and I look .. worried.

I knew everyone was expecting the Great Lion to laugh and say that he was joking but that wasn't him. I also knew everyone was going to expect me to be angry but …I'm not..

Evelyn: F-father? Father!

I ran to Aslan and hug him around the neck. I finally have a father, a family although I had a child before and Peter's my husband, but hey! I didn't get a dad yet!

Aslan started chuckling.

Aslan: My dear daughter, my dear child. I am afraid but I must give you now that we know who you truly are , the responsibility of guiding the worlds of dimensions. Keep the balance safe, my dear.

Everyone looked shock but then smile at the scene in front of them. It is a sweet scene. A father and daughter moment.

( Did anyone figure this out? I made a lot of connections too. Like the lioness part and how Aslan doesn't knows her. And also the part where she could freeze time and space.)

Aslan: Now, everyone get ready for the coronation if you please.

Evelyn: Right… I forgot all about it.

Caspian: I shall go and check on the food.

Susan: I'll come along.

Two hours later,

Aslan: Today, we are gathered to crown Prince Caspian to be our new King of Narnia!

Everyone: Long live King Caspian!

Aslan: I have decided to sent the Telmarines into the Kings and Queens of Old real home. Who would like to come?

Everyone started chattering before a voice called out.

Lord Glozelle: I will go.

Queen Prunaprisma: My family and I will go as well. I have nothing left here.

Aslan: Because you have speak first, you will have a bright future.

They walk through the portal.

A telmarine #1: Wait! How do we know he isn't sending us to our death?!

Evelyn: Are you suggesting that Aslan is lying?

A Telmarine #2: Can you prove that he is not?

Reepicheep: If I may, sire, my army and I will head in and come back out unharmed.

Peter: No, my family and I will go.

Evelyn & Lucy: What?! Why?

Peter: We have stayed here long enough and learned that is needed.

Lucy: But we will come back right?

Peter: We might not but you will.

Edmund: What do you mean?

Aslan: Your brother and sister has learned everything they needed to and for that, they are no longer needed in Narnia. But Lucy and Edmund may still come to Narnia.

Evelyn: But, if so, I may never meet Peter again?

Aslan: You will, my child, in all good time. You are now to guard the worlds and for that, you may watch over Peter but he may not see you.

Susan: I guess this is good bye then.

Caspian: Yes, it is.

Susan: * Susan leant in and they kiss.* Farewell then.

Lucy: Do you think maybe when I'm older, I will understand?

Edmund: I'm older and I don't think I want to.

Evelyn: See you another time, I guess. Don't forget about me.

Peter: It's hard to forget about you. Don't you think?

Evelyn: * hugs everyone* I hope to see you soon.

They went into the portal and left… Looks like another adventure for another story. The end…

**Thank you for reading. Remember to review if you have time.**


	15. The whole ending

**Please read, review and enjoy! **

**A.N Narnia does not belong to me. ( P.S: I placed the whole story now because my internet is bad, i have too much of homework, lazy and exam is coming soon.) ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 1: I'm back and I'm powerful! The Goddess's meets her King!**

I've been watching the world and Narnia's world for what Peter's time would be 14 years. I see him being 22 years of age . He still goes to this school… He never tried to move on though. I've met Eustace, the Pevensies' cousin, Jill, Eustace friend, Uncle Kirke is Lord Digory and his friend Lady Polly Plummer.

I see King Tirian and his Unicorn, Jewel travelling to a place. King Tirian is the great grandson of great grandson of King Rillian who is the son of King Caspian X. I missed Caspian. I quickly see a crowd. I see an ape, other Narnians and then I see a donkey wearing a lion's skin.

I am mortified by this act. But of course, he seems guilty and nervous. The ape must have done something. Then I hear him say he's a human. Foolish ape! After that, I hear him say that the Calormene God , Tash and Father or as they say, Aslan is the same person. How dare him?!

I hear King Tirian speak then this ape is speaking lies. I like this king a lot!

But then, the ape speak back. I know Father said not to interrupt but, I can't take it.

Evelyn: Who are you, ape, to speak of Aslan like this!? To talk to King Tirian like this?!

Ape : I am Shift. Who are you to call me an ape?

I step off from where I was hiding. Yes, you heard right, I hid behind a tree into the shadows.

Evelyn: If you are of hundreds and hundreds of years, ape, then you should know who I am.

A rabbit: T-the H-high Q-q-queen……

Evelyn: Ah… you have been taught well, my child. But what is my other names?

Jewel: She-Who-Killed-the-White-Witch, the Demon's Angel and there are numerous other names including, Aslan's Hand.

Evelyn: Yes, mighty stead, you have learned well.

The other Narnians gasp. Hey, it's been a VERY long time. How am I still alive? Well…. If you have remembered, I am a goddess and it comes with the package. Immortality comes with the package.

Shift: Y-your M-majesty…. But it is Aslan's orders that they are slaves to the Calormene.

Evelyn: No it is not. I will be back. I am going to find Aslan and…. We'll see what happens next..

As I was teleporting, I heard Father's voice,

Aslan: Evelyn, I want you to go to visit the friends of Narnia. Go now. I will deal with Narnia.

Evelyn: But, you did not command any deal with the Calormenes right?

Aslan: No, my child. Now go!

Without any last words, I disappeared. Now is the year 1949. Its been 9 years since our first entrance of Narnia and 8 years since they've seen me. Everyone's having a hard time. But Susan….. she's changed. She's not the Susan I know anymore. But I know she's still in there. Somewhere.

To Peter, He's in University.

Footsteps could be heard. Echoing in the hallways. Then a knock could be heard.

Peter's Pov,

A lady at Susan's age enter. Then I recognize her immediately, its Evelyn! But I had to stop myself from shouting in joy. But it's a surprise she's here.

End Pov, Begin Evelyn's Pov again,

I enter and spotted Peter immediately. Oh, he's grown so much. Its wonderful to meet in person. But I've a task to do.

Evelyn: You are Miss Caroline am I right?

Miss Caroline a.k.a the teacher: Yes, who are you?

Evelyn: My name's Evelyn Kirke. I am here to bring Mr Pevensie back home because friend of ours has just….*sobs* past away.

I am just pretending. I wink at Peter and he understood.

Peter: W-who passed away, Evelyn?

Evelyn: The little girl, Julie did.

Miss Caroline: Then I am in no position to stop you. Please accept my condolences.

Evelyn: Thank you, Miss Caroline.

Peter: Thank you, Professor Caroline.

We both went out and into Peter's car before talking.

Evelyn: Oh, I missed you so much! But then again, I see you everyday. But you can't see me. I'm sorry to call you off like that. I believe we should go to your house. Everyone is going there as we speak. Aslan has asked me to come here.

Peter: I see.. Then we should go now shouldn't we?

Evelyn: Hold that thought for one second.

I gave him a small peck on the lips before smilling.

Evelyn: Alright, now you may leave.

Peter just grinned before driving.

Helen Pevensie a.k.a Peter's mother: Peter! You're home early! Oh, and you;ve brought a friend! Lovely to meet you dear. My name's Helen Pevensie.

Evelyn: It's a pleasure meeting you as well. My name is Evelyn Kirke.

Pevensie, I finished in my mind. I'm a married lady , remember?

I smiled at Peter. He looked nervous. Probably thinking he's mom will give me trouble and show me embarrassing photos. Now I'll love to see that!

Helen: Now come in dear. We're all about to have tea. Now when did you two met?

Evelyn: Oh, we met at Professor Kirke's house. Well, I call him Uncle Kirke. But I've been busy for a long time now. Hopefully now I get some free time.

As I enter, I see everyone gasp. Everyone seated at the big dining table. From left to right there is, Susan, Lucy, Ed, Eustace, Jill, Aunt Polly and Uncle Kirke. Probably force by Helen to stay there to have tea.

Mother's can be terrifying. Oh, you must be wondering where I met Eustace and Jill. I met them in their last adventure after my training although my powers still aren't full develop.

I met Aunt Polly because she visits Uncle Kirke on her free time as well. I always thought they would be together but it seems not. Back to the main topic. They gasp. The first one to react was Lucy.

She ran to me and hug me. I hug back. Giggling all the way like a schoolgirl having a crush. Although I was way beyond crushes and went straight to marriage. Oh, they all know I'm a goddess from Peter, Lu and Ed's famous storytelling sessions.

Lucy: I missed you! You don't know how hard its been!

Evelyn: I missed you too, Lu.

Then Edmund came over along with Aunt Polly and Jill. We had a group but it was stopped by Ed when he realised the two other females.

Ed: *coughs as he try to act manly* Welcome back, Evelyn.

Evelyn: Oh .. come here now.

I hugged him and then the girls. Uncle Kirke came in afterwards. He hugged me and said welcome back. Then I turned to Susan. She seemed hesitant. Like I was not really here or something like it.

Evelyn: Come here , Susan. I'll be disappointed if you're not here to greet me.

Susan: Oh, I miss you so much , Evelyn.

Evelyn: And I you.

Susan started crying a silent cry. Tears went down but no sound came.

Evelyn: There, there now. Don't worry about anything, Susan.

Helen: Now, what's all this about? I thought you met at the professor's house. You sound like you knew each other a lifetime.

Peter: It feels just like it. I guess we've grown attach to her, mum.

Helen: let's have tea! I'll love to get to know you better, dear.

Evelyn: …..sure…. Mrs. Pevensie.

We had a small conversation when Susan had to leave . Then Mrs Pevensie had a meeting. We took this opportunity to talk of Narnia. They look at me. Since I am probably the only one with knowledge of Narnia now.

Evelyn: We… have some problems in Narnia.

**Chapter 2: A Narnian Problem with a conference!**

Peter: What?! What type of problems?

Evelyn: Calm down, Peter. It seems… there's an ape and donkey. The donkey dressed himself in a lion skin to look like Aslan. The Narnians believe him. The ape by the name of Shift is making people believe that Aslan wants them to be Calormenes slaves.

Peter: How dare they?!

Evelyn: Don't worry. I will deal with them later.

Then a … spirit appear in the middle of the table.… No wait this is…

Peter: Speak. I am High King Peter of Narnia. Who are you?

The spirit couldn't talk. I know why. He must of called for help .

Peter: Speak now. Who are you?

Evelyn: He is King Tirian of Narnia. A direct descendant of King Rilian who is the son of King Caspian X. The Caspian that we all know.

Ed: Do you know what he wants?

Evelyn: He wants help. Something must be wrong. Peter, I think we must bring everyone to Narnia. They want the help of the friends of Narnia. I can teleport only two people there. Eustace and Jill. I could not bring the rest of you without his permission.

Digory: I think we could use the rings my Uncle Andrew built. To bring us to Narnia.

Polly: Yes, you're right, Digory! Brilliant plan! For once you're thinking.

Digory: Now who says I never thought?

Polly: Oh.. never mind. What matters now is getting those rings. It is still buried right?

Digory: Yes, but there is someone else living in that place now.

Ed: We could dress up as workmen and say we need to dig up something,

Lucy: Brilliant Ed! But who is going?

Peter: I will go. Now everyone. We must make haste. Evelyn, please send Jill and Eustace to help this King Tirian.

Evelyn: Alright, are you ready?

Eustace: I'm not scared if that's what you're wondering.

Before I could start, the door opened and Susan walked in.

Lucy: Susan! We were just discussing about Narnia.

Susan: Fancy you are still thinking about the game we were playing when we were little.

Edmund: Its not a game! Its real!

Susan: Why don't you all just grow up!?

Peter: Who are you to say that?!

Susan: You are old enough to decipher between fiction and reality! Don't teach them this nonsense!

Peter: Shut up! You think going to parties and all that is grown up?!

Susan: You think Narnia is real!?

Peter: Don't change the question on me! I said that you are no longer a friend of Narnia! I'm going up!

And with that, Peter stormed upstairs.

Evelyn: Peter!... Everyone stay in the dining room. I'll send Eustace and Jill later. Susan, sit down, we have to talk.

Susan sat down by the tone of my voice. The others left me.

Susan: What… have I done, Evelyn?

Evelyn: I can't say it wasn't your fault, Susan. I would be lying. Now, listen to me. I know you stopped believing in Narnia because Aslan said you AND Peter couldn't come back after that.

Do you believe the others didn't suffer the same fate? But they all still have hope and faith in Narnia and in Aslan. I believe that Queen Susan the Gentle is still there. I know you still believe in Narnia.

You choose to forget is because you couldn't bare the pain. But you know what, have you thought how the others felt as well? Please come to your senses before its too late. Now go to your room Susan.

Susan ,who had tears in her eyes, obediently listened as she think about what I said. Perhaps, she would remember.

I went over to Eustace and Jill.

Evelyn: Be careful while you are there. I do not know if it is the same. Go now.

With a wave of my hand, they vanished.

Ed: Tell Peter for us that we will leave tomorrow. To Professor's old home.

Evelyn: Alright. Goodnight everyone. I'll see you tomorrow.

I went up and saw Peter sitting on his bed with a pained expression.

Evelyn: I talked with Susan. I got her to think about Narnia.. I hope she is alright.

Peter: Evelyn, I've done it. I'm really horrible. How can I scream at her? She's my sister.

Evelyn: Arguments will always happen, Peter. I believe Susan will change. Now, stop looking guilty. I hate seeing you like this.

Peter: Thank you for always being there for me ,for everyone, Evelyn.

Evelyn: Go to sleep , Peter.

Peter: Stay here, alright?

Evelyn: I will..

**Chapter 3: The magic rings and explosion!**

Evelyn: Morning, sleepyhead. Ed told me last night to tell you that both of you are going today. Disguised as workmen. To retrieve the rings.

Peter: Alright. I better go get dress. Would you mind leaving?

Evelyn: You know full well as much as I do that … you shouldn't mind me.

Peter: Yes, but I would like you to check on Lu and Susan.

Evelyn: Alright then. See you later afternoon.

I gave him a soft peck and went off.

Evelyn: Lucy, you awake yet?

Lucy: Yup! I have this feeling something wonderful yet bad will come. Oh, tell Peter mum called. She said she will come back by this evening. Hopefully she said.

Evelyn: Alright. I'm going to see Susan.

Lucy: Aright. I'll see you later.

I went ahead and found Susan still asleep.

I went down and sit on a chair. I drag it so that I could see her.

Evelyn: You know Susan, I hope all those I said yesterday won't hurt. I wil love you no matter what Susan. You're my best friend and like my sister. Although you are really my sister-in-law by marriage law. *chuckling* I really weird aren't I?

I wish you will be the Susan I love. The Susan who love being practical yet still have faith and beliefs. The Susan who is kind and don't care about all those stuff you attend. I believe you are still gentle and kind. Well, obviously you are gentle.

You are Queen Susan the Gentle. You know, you are not always that gentle when someone harm your family. I remember the time when a black dwarf tried harming Lucy and Ed. You were close to slitting his throat. *chuckling*

To tell you the truth, you are letting fear and hurt talk for you. I hope you will let hope and faith talk. Everyone still believes you will return. Here * taking a necklace that has a lion and a lioness. Before wrapping it around Susan's neck* Its something I made. A protection charm. And a way to call me. I am giving everyone one. Forms of Necklace, earrings, bracelets and ring.

You know what, I'm going now. I hope you will choose your destiny fast. Time's a problem isn't it.

As I turned, I see Lucy, Ed, Peter, Uncle Kirke, and Aunt Polly.

They look at me happily and their eyes watery.

Peter: Come on, Evelyn. Great speech. Now, about those … charms. I think we would need it now.

Evelyn: Ok. Aunt Polly, here's the earrings. A lion and lioness at each side. Uncle Kirke, a bracelet of the lion and lioness with the words… Aslan. Lucy, I believed a necklace and a pair of earrings would look very good on your features.

Ed, a necklace but unlike the girls, your necklace is not pink or red strap. Yours is blue. Peter, yours is a ring. Keep it on your other ring finger. The one without our.. ring. Alright, once worn, it would never be able to be taken out. Whistle while holding it will call me.

But don't worry. You could always make it invisible. Just spell the word invisible. Then if you want it to appear, spell the word invisible backwards. Alright. Peter, Ed. Good Luck. Lets have breakfast now.

After they left, Susan eyes opened.

Susan eyes is watery. Tears waiting to come out. Holding a hand onto the necklace, Susan smiled.

Susan: I love you too, Evelyn. My best friend. And thank you, Evelyn.

An hour later,

Evelyn: Please hurry back. Time here is slower than in Narnia. Anything could happen. And don't worry, I have Jill and Eustace the necklace before they left. They know how to work it.

Ed: We'll be back as soon. Come to the station at 2 in the afternoon. We'll meet you there.

Polly: Alright then. Be careful now boys.

Lucy: And you better have that map in your head or else you'll get lost.

Peter: Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Come on, Ed!

They went off. We sat there and wait for 1:30 before heading to the station.

As we went, I heard Susan. She's seems to be thinking. Don't matter for now. I best go.

As we walk in, we waited. Then out of nowhere, a train crash.

I shouted everyone's name. Then I remembered, Father told me of his plans. Then I look behind at Susan. I see her. I look sadly at her and went off.

Susan's POV,

I was following them when a train crash occurred.

Susan: Lucy!! Aunt Polly!! Professor!! Evelyn!! *Then I look forward to see Peter and Edmund in the train.* Peter!! Ed!!. * Then as I look again, I see mum and dad* Mum!!! Dad!!

Evelyn saw me. She gave me a sad look and vanish while I just collapse and started crying. I don't care how ugly it made me.

Then an explosion occurred. There was no way they are alive. Not anymore. Then I fainted.

**Chapter 4: Welcome to …**

I arrive only a few minutes late. Aslan is there as well.

Aslan: High King Peter, close the door .

Peter did at he was told.

I see them moving away and then, a new Narnia has appeared. Aslan's Country.

Evelyn: Peter!!

Peter: Evelyn! What happened to you?

Evelyn: No worries. But I have to tell you and everyone else something. You won't be able to return to the world you once called home. All of you died. Remember? I …. I saw Susan. She was trying to catch up but… she was a bit late.

Lucy: Susan? I knew she'll come around! But…. If she's too late, then she won't be able to come here.

Aslan: She will in her own way. She will. Now you will not be able to see her. You are in the Shadowlands or you like to call it dead. Now I wish to welcome you to my country.

Ed: But it looks just like Narnia.

Aslan: Exactly. Everyone is here. Those who have passed away is now back again. All of you will live here forever and be the age of youth once more.

Peter: But…

Lucy: Do you mean to say that everyone is back? Mr Tumnus? Caspian? Trumpkin? Reepicheep?

Tumnus: Aslan is right, Lucy. We're all back.

The Pevensies: Mr Tumnus!

Reepicheep: Hello! I'm here too!

Eustace: Reepicheep. Good to see you again.

And the reunion began. But one question made everyone stopped.

Caspian: Where is Susan?

Oreius: Yes, your majesties, where is Queen Susan?

Everyone face went down. Sad that she wasn't here. She always were the one that deal more with people and arrange parties. It seems now is the time for those.

Evelyn: I'm sorry to say that… Susan has regain her faith and hope too late. She isn't here.

Aslan: I believe, lets go to Cair Paravel and enjoy the feast that everyone has prepared especially the She-Beaver.

Jill: Oh.. I can't wait! I'm starving!

Everyone laughed at this. We all went our way and had a great time as it is.

Meanwhile with Susan,

In Susan's Pov,

The Funeral Guy: Now may Helen Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Jill Pole, Eustace Scrubb.

I tuned the rest out. I hated it. Knowing that I am now all alone. Tears wanting to come out but didn't. Look at me, a pathetic fool.

I just look down sadly as I hear others saying how they were sorry for me. Losing all my family and friends. I'm just going…home. That's the thing! It's not home! Narnia is my home…

Wait a minute… Something Evelyn said….

I should go back to… home first.

Meanwhile with Evelyn,

Come on, Susan. Figure it out already! Dang! Faking a smile is hard especially when Peter looks at me. He knows that I'm thinking of something.

Evelyn: Do you remember the time when Ed got his feet stuck with mud. When he stepped into the kitchen, Mrs Beaver practically killed him.

Ed: Hey! It wasn't my fault!

Everyone was laughing at that. Then I see Aslan looking at me.

He nods his head indicating that I follow him.

I got up and left. It seems everyone saw me.

Evelyn: What is it ,Father? *whispering*

Aslan: I believe you know what to do. You did do that before leaving right?

Evelyn: Yes, I did. I believe it will work.

Aslan: Good job, Evelyn.

Evelyn: Thank you. May I take my leave now.

Aslan: Yes, you are excuse.

Back to Susan,

At the Pevensie's home,

Hmm…. This necklace.. wait a second! Its not only a necklace. It's a locket. I opened it to find a picture of the humans meaning reigning from the Professor to the Telmarines. The good ones I mean ,like Caspian.

Evelyn, Peter, Lucy , Edmund, Jill , Eustace and Aunt Polly as well. But that is the left side of the locket. On the right side is a picture of the Narnians. Trumpkin, Tumnus, Oreius, and others.

I close the locket and at the back of it, ( in front is the Lion and lioness remember?) There is an engraved sign. It says, Love Always, Susan. From Evelyn, your best friend. Whistle while holding it!. Hmm… lets try it.

I whistled at he same time I was holding the locket. Then a flash of bright lights appeared.

Back to Evelyn,

As I was walking back, I felt myself disappearing but of course, Susan figured it out!

I could see everyone gasping in shock while calling me.

Back to Susan,

A figure formed and it is Evelyn!

Evelyn's POV,

Evelyn: Susan! I knew you'll figure it out!

Susan: Evelyn! Oh.. I miss you a lot! I miss everyone!

Evelyn: Susan, why don't we get it straight? I know now you believe in Aslan and have hope and faith again but…. Do you have enough?

Susan: Of course I do! But tell me, what happened to Ed, Lu and Peter. As well as everyone else?

Evelyn: Their fine. They all died but got to go to the Real Narnia while the old Narnia is destroyed. They now became younger and they became immortal there to forever live in happiness , Susan.

Susan: Really? * I nod my head* That's great! I'm so happy for them…

Evelyn: There is a way for you to go there as well. But then you have to follow me, into that * created a portal* portal. If your beliefs are strong enough, you will appear in Real Narnia where everyone is. Then your life here will be gone. But if your beliefs isn't, you will die and …. Will not be there. Do you want to try?

Susan: ….. So.. it's a matter of death and death. The only difference is happy death or…. Death ,death.

Evelyn: Yes… its your choice. But I know the others will be happy. Oh, you will also get to meet your parents if you go to Narnia now. Because Real England is connected next to it.

Susan: I'll do it….

Evelyn: Are you sure now? * she nods her head,* Good luck , Susan. Lets go.

We stepped into it and see bright lights once more.

Then we appeared in….

**Chapter 5: Susan's back and so is an invasion!**

Cair Paravel's HUGE dining room with everyone staring at us.

I smiled before shouting.

Evelyn: Susan's back everyone! Don't you want to greet her?!

Lucy once more was the first to react. She quickly ran to Susan and hug her.

Lucy: Susan! I knew you'll come here! Thank you , Evelyn! Oh and thanks for the charms that turns out to have pictures!

Evelyn: No problem, Lucy!

Susan: oh Lucy… I miss you so much. So many people… all of you died really shocked me!

Lucy: There, there now ,Susan. You're here now.

Everyone else came and greet her while thanking me. Peter thank me as well. In his manner of trying to act like a king.

Peter: *clears throat* Thanks for getting Susan, Evelyn.

Evelyn: Idiot. Sop trying to act like that.

I just lunged at him and hug him while I kiss him straight.

Then I stopped to see Ed doing weird faces at us.

Evelyn: ha, ha. Very funny ,Ed.

Ed: No it is not. Go to a room will you?

Peter: Now, why would I do that when we are IN a room?

Everyone joked, chat and teased each other before it was bed time. It is a happy ending, isn't it? Now… we'll see…

The next day,

I turn to face my oh so loving husband and High King. I decided to go on a walk. I change and left the room. I saw Tumnus immediately.

Evelyn: Mr Tumnus!

Tumnus: Yes, your majesty!

Evelyn: May I ask that you tell the Kings and Queens as well as the Lord and Lady of Narnia that I am going on a walk. I will be back around breakfast time hopefully.

Tumnus: Yes, your majesty.

Evelyn: Thank you.

I went off into the forest. As I was tending to a dumb animal which is a deer. Poor thing was injured. A small wound but whoever did it was still evil. Then I heard something behind me snap.

I turned to see nothing. Then I turn back to see the deer. Only it wasn't a deer. The White Witch! I back away quickly. Then once more I heard another snap behind me. I turn to see Miraz.

Evelyn: W-what do you want?!

Jadis: Oh… its quite simple.., dear… I want your kingdom. And I want it now.

Evelyn: You'll never have it! Besides, why and how did you get here?

Miraz: Why should we tell you?

Evelyn: If you don't then not speaking to me is the last thing you will ever do.

Jadis: Its quite simple * eyes flashing anger, malicious anger.* ,dear. We're here for revenge. Don't you know that when we die into the shadowlands… if you are strong enough, we can cross to another area… and this area is our target. Narnia will now perish in all its glory.

Evelyn: Not if I can help it!

All of us fought. I didn't know the Jadis knew how to use a sword. Either way I fought. But in the end, they fled saying that they will regain Narnia. I'm too tired. You know, the ground seems comfortable. Hmm… I hear voices.. Perhaps that's why they left.

I see black…..before seeing light once more.

Evelyn: what the-?

Peter: Evelyn! Thank Aslan you're alive!!

Evelyn: Where am I? I thought I was in the forest…

Peter: I thought I lost you! When Tumnus told us where you were. I thought it was alright since nothing should happen to you. Then it was over breakfast. A later longer I decided to have a search party. We found you fainted.

Evelyn: Fainted……… Wait!! The White Witch is back!!! And so is Miraz!! They cross the shadowlands and came here!!

Peter: The White Witch! Miraz! Together?! Back?!

Evelyn: Yes!! I fought with the both of them in sword fight. But they fled. And.. I fainted. So, I landed here now.

Peter: Then, we must prepare for war once more. Ed, Caspian. Rally the army as soon as possible. Susan and Lucy, get the medics ready. We've got a war to win, again.

**Chapter 6: Now do we get a happily ever after?**

I stand on the battlefield next to Peter. I could see him being nervous once more. But, my anger is uncontrollable. I remember why that is though. Although I forgive him. I think its best that the anger stay. I'll need it.

Flashback…

Evelyn: What do you mean I stay back?!?

Peter: I mean exactly that!!

Evelyn: Right…* rolls eyes* and I believe you alright.. You should know I will not let you go into battle without me!

I turn around to see the others leaving. I could hear them in the corridors.

Ed: They haven't fought in a long time. The last time they did, they nearly killed not only each other but other narnians as well.

Lucy: Yes, I hope they will resolve this fast. I remember the last time they fought was in the Golden Age. They are too stubborn.

Susan: Yes, but it is funny how Peter was the one who could not take it.

Caspian: Perhaps the man in the relationship is indeed Evelyn.

Evelyn: I heard that Caspian!! You're dead!!

Caspian: Uh oh.. My apologies, the High Queen of Narnia which whom I beg my afterlife to be spare.

Everyone was stifling their laughter. I could hear that.

Jill: I think we should go before they involve into their fight and make us take sides.

Polly: You're right. That would be dangerous.

Eustace: They need to focus though. A war is at hand and they pick war against each other.

I ignored them and stare and Peter. Actually, the correct phrase is glaring. Peter was the first one to look away. He was never one to hold grudges but he is someone who is stubborn to admit being wrong.

Evelyn: Look, I am going to be beside you whether you like it or not. You know I love you but there is no way am I backing down. Narnia needs me now and I am not going to abandon it.

Peter: And what if I can't protect you? I hate seeing you hurt.

Evelyn: Have you forget who you're talking to here, Peter? I am certain we can do it. Look, I'm going. I'll see you around.

I went off. Peter and I spent 3 days not talking or even looking at each other. Obviously everyone noticed. Everyone is quite annoyed. Perhaps, maybe I should talk to him. To Peter. I stalked off to find Peter in his *office*. Is it really his office or a library? Either way, I signal the Narnians to leave us.

Evelyn: Peter.

Peter: Evelyn.

Evelyn: Look, I'm sorry, alright? But I am still not going to stay behind.

Peter: I know. I know that I should not argue over this. I will do what I can to protect. But I trust you will protect yourself?

Evelyn: of course! Thanks for agreeing with this.

Peter: I believe you should sit down. Lets plan the strategy.

Evelyn: I believe there should be a area for the archers such as Susan. But they will come down if we need them.

Peter: Keeping the archers somewhere unknown or at least not touchable?

Evelyn: Yes.. Then Ed and Caspian should stand by us. Jill, Polly and Lucy should help the medics if there were any casualties. Uncle Kirke…… I believe he could handle archery.

Peter: That's good too. But what about our point of attack.?

Evelyn: Send me out first. Let Caspian deal with Miraz. I shall hand Jadis… or if you like…. You could…?

Peter: No, no. I'm fine. Do you really believe she has a lot of people in her army?

Evelyn: Past Telmarines, black dwarfs, giants, Minotaurs and a lot more holds grudge against us Peter. If Jadis ask them to do anything, they will. She wouldn't confront us if her army isn't good enough.

Peter: That's right. Jadis had always believed in quantity. Do you think she will be stronger?

Evelyn: Unlikely. Her wand was destroyed. It can't be restored. I believe this time will be her downfall. Especially for being so stupid to think that we will actually attack straightforwardly.

Peter: Yes. I believe we should tell the others.

Evelyn: Alright. You are the High King.

We went off and found everyone at the dining table looking grim.

Evelyn: What's wrong?

Ed: We've just got news from a Narnian that their forces are massive. And the fight is tomorrow. It seems like they are confident. I believe it is because they think we will not be ready.

Caspian: We will have to think of a strategy.

Evelyn: Not a problem. Peter and I thought of one.

Susan: Oh…. So now you two decided to talk?

Peter: Enough teasing, Susan.

Evelyn: I believe we could head off to this area to cut them off. That way we can use the mountain as an advantage. Once they decide to charge while we pretend to charge, the archers who will be standing on top of the mountain will shoot arrows while some roll down big stone on them.

While that happens, I decided to play Mother Nature and start an earthquake. But only for a short time because I can't hold it long. I will be too tired.

Peter: Then from there, I know Jadis will still charge through. We must fight archers keep shooting arrows. Professor and Susan shall take place in being the archers of Narnia of course. Lucy, Jill and Polly will hold position at a tent nearby to heal those needed.

I'm certain Evelyn will keep sending you people to heal. Ed, Caspian , Evelyn and myself will be at frontline. We have advantages there. But still be wary. Anything can happen. I believe its time to get prepared. Do not forget to rest well tonight.

Lucy: Are you sure it will turn out right?

Peter: Don't worry, Lu. Everything will be fine.

Later that night,

Evelyn: Peter. You had better watch yourself well tomorrow.

Peter: I always do.

Evelyn: oh really now? *sigh* Just watch yourself alright?

Peter: We'll all be fine.

End flashback.

I look straight. I smirked at Peter when I see Jadis' army walking into the trap. Suddenly, they were in position. I signal and the archers started attacking while rocks starting rolling down.

I concentrated hard before an earthquake appear. I hate seeing deaths. But still, it's a good thing knowing the advantage. Then, I stopped the earthquake when I see Jadis and Miraz.

I hated it. I hated when in battle, everything passed so fast. I see people falling. Everywhere. The ones on our side, I send them to Lucy, Jill and Aunt Polly. The one in Jadis' side perished into dust.

I see Ed and Peter getting minor injuries. Caspian seems just fine to me. Susan and Uncle Kirke looked tired but did not stop their duty. I keep attacking people with my double edge swords.

People around keep falling. Jadis and Miraz's expression is one of fear. Perhaps, they should have thought before doing stupid things. Then I noticed, a slight smirk appeared on their faces. I turned and look at them.

Suddenly, Fire started erupting from many places. How? I don't know. Time to fight Fire with water. Water appeared from my hands. I aimed it at the fire but the fire kept coming and so did Jadis.

I turned to Peter. He also look frightened. Wait, what happens if you drown an army full of betrayals? They die… But…. I need to make them still. I need to teleport the others back to the tent. I've an idea! Electric.!

I quickly wave my hand and everyone appeared at the tent about 10 miles away from here. I made the weather change to a Thunderstorm. Lightning… but no rain. Water came from me once more. I manipulated the water to cover them all except…. Jadis disappeared.

Then a lightning struck there and… everyone gotten about a 3rd degree burn as well as death…..once more. I turned around. If Jadis wasn't there, I know where she is. She's with Peter and the others. She must've touched someone to teleport along.

I quickly teleport to the tent. I look to see Peter's sword with blood and Jadis dead. Once more… Perhaps.. now we get a happy ending?

Evelyn: Peter! You're alright! Thank Dad!

Peter: I'm glad you are alright too.

Evelyn: I thought we were going to lose. Those fires…. Jadis can perform magic.. without her wand…. Is that possible?

Peter: I don't think so.

We hug and kissed each other but stopped when we heard people coughing. Oops… I forgot there were other people here.

Lucy and Susan: Evelyn!! Thank Aslan you're safe!!

A lion started coming our way.

Evelyn: Speak of the….

Aslan: Well done Evelyn. You prove to me you're worthy. As well as the rest of you. Narnia is in your hands.

I kneeled down in respect and so did the others.

Evelyn: I'm glad, Aslan. I believe though, it is all the Kings, Queens, Lord, Lady and friends of Narnia work.

Aslan: Yes, as High Queen, Evelyn, I believe you have done well. You have my praise. I bring you a gift my daughter. A gift of eternal love. For everyone. For King Peter and for you!

Evelyn: What is it?

Aslan: Come forth and hold your hands and arms like so.

I did as asked. Then a bright light appeared and a baby's crying.

Aslan: The baby you've lost, Evelyn.

Evelyn: Sucy ( Mixed of **Su**san and Lu**cy**) Helan ( Mixed of **He**len ( The Pevensie's Mom) and As**lan **) Pevensie. Sucy Helan Pevensie. I named her after Susan, Lucy, Helen and Aslan.

Peter: She's so beautiful.

Susan: *teary eyed* She's so adorable. You named her after me? Thank you so much Evelyn!!

Lucy: * tears flowing* She's so small! Such a wonderful name! Thank you Evelyn!

Aslan: it is an honour and pleasure.

Years later, we are still happy. Sucy grown so beautifully. Such an honour for me.

Everyone got on with their lives. They found their love. And that's great.

As for me. I stand beside Peter my whole life. Being High Queen and serving Narnia.

**( P.S: My writing has recently improved, thank gods for that. Err, check out my other stories! Review please!)**


End file.
